La regla es no enamorarse Malfoy
by Dulcehp7
Summary: Después de varios meses Draco se volverá a topar en su camino con Hermione en la prestigiosa academia Lebrench, a la cual solo logran ingresar lo mejor de los mejores estudiantes del mundo. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevara Draco al conocer una muy diferente Hermione que él conoció en el colegio, en esta nueva convivencia entre ellos solo habrá una regla "No te enamores Malfoy", será p
1. La invitacion

Capítulo 1 La invitación

Después de que la guerra terminara Hermione y varios compañeros regresaron a Hogwarts para recuperar su último año, la cosas con Ron no había funcionado, el pelirrojo en su profundo dolor por haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos había decidido que no estaba listo para ninguna relación e igual que Harry después de la guerra habían entrado de inmediato a la academia de aurores, por lo cual la chica ya solo los veía los fines de semana que a ellos les era posible ir a verla a ella y a Ginny a Hogsmead. Una de las buenas cosas que había dejado la guerra era que en el colegio ya no existía esa rivalidad de muerte entre las casas, varias veces se había topado con Draco Malfoy pero este solo se limitaba a ignorarla, ya no la molestaba.

Ese día era un día muy importante en el colegio, era el fin de curso y con ello la graduación de Hermione y Ginny, las chicas lucían hermosas en sus túnicas negras de gala con los emblemas de su casa, Harry y Ron se encontraban entre los demás invitados.

-estas nerviosa? – pregunto Hermione mientras intentaba quitar las arrugas inexistentes de su capa

-jejejeje claro que no – contesto muy nerviosa Ginny

Las chicas se miraron al mismo tiempo y rieron, la verdad estaban muy nerviosas, escuchaban como uno por uno sus compañeros pasaban a recoger sus diplomas, el gran comer lucia solemne, adornado de acuerdo a la graduación, todos los alumnos estaban formados en cuatro filas esperando su turno para ser llamados y recibir su diploma, mientras que a sus espaldas estaban varias mesas redondas de diferentes tamaños según la cantidad de invitadas sentados en cada una de ellos, la mesa más grande era la de los Weasley, en esta estaban sentados también los padres de Hermione.

La ceremonia de entrega de diplomas había concluido y los alumnos ya estaban sentados con sus invitados, la directora Minerva se puso de pie frente a todos y hablo en voz alta – cada año es un honor entregar un reconocimiento al mejor estudiante de cada casa, así como una excelente recomendación por si desean ingresar a alguna academia, por parte de la casa de Slytherin es el estudiante Draco Malfoy, todos los estudiantes de Slytherin se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron mientras cantaban una parte del Himno de su casa - Jamás debo olvidar que estoy en la mejor casa, porque en nuestra casa solo entran grandes magos, astutos e ingeniosos,

Minerva sonrió ante esta muestra de respeto de la casa de Slytherin – de la casa de Ravenclaw Luna Lonvegood – y de igual forma los revenclow se pararon aplaudir a su compañera y cantaron una parte de su himno - Siempre inteligentes seremos, Porque nunca se nos acabarán los cerebros. Siempre volaremos hasta la cima, Aunque a veces nos caigamos encima. Pero nunca nos rendimos, Porque somos de Ravenclaw.

-de la casa de Hufflepuff Crasly Milorin – esta casa hizo lo mismo que las otras - Oh, querida Helga Hufflepuff danos honor lealtad y justicia porque esas son nuestras cualidades, nosotros no tenemos miedo a los trabajos duros y necesarios

Minerva en todos sus años en Hogwarts jamás había presenciado una graduación tan emotiva y que la comenzaron los Slytherin aún era más asombroso, volvió a sonreír y hablo - de la casa Gryffindor la estudiante modelo no solo de su casa si no de su generación y de los últimos cien años en la historia de Hogwarts es la señorita Hermione Granger

No solo su casa le aplaudió, la mayoría de los estudiantes e invitados le aplaudieron incluso varios de Slytherin, hasta un rubio sexi le dedico un gran aplauso, todos los miembros de su casa e invitados de estos se pusieron de pie y con su mano derecha sobre su corazón cantaron muy solemne el himno de ellos - Siempre enfrentaremos a los enemigos, el coraje es símbolo de nuestra casa. Llevamos en alto los vivos colores del fuego que arde en los corazones. De dorado y rojo se tiñen los sueños de la noble casa de que somos dueños. Somos los audaces, los más atrevidos, valientes leones siempre decididos. Nunca nos rendimos, somos los osados que vamos al frente, los más arrojados. Somos una banda, somos un equipo. Vamos a ayudarte, estamos contigo. - La castaña fue a recoger su diploma en medio del llanto que no podía evitar, al igual que los otros tres chicos fue elogiada por todos los que fueron sus profesores, hasta que llego con su directora.

-Felicidades señorita Granger, pasa a la dirección antes de que te marches – le dijo en medio de un abrazo la directora, la castaña solo asintió, estaba muy conmocionada para hablar.

-felicidades Herms – le dijo Harry levantándola en un abrazo y dándole vueltas

Todos en la mesa la llenaron de abrazos y felicitaciones, la señoras Molly y Granger lloraban de alegría y orgullo, la velada continuo muy divertida, la cena fue exquisita y el baile ambientado, flash de cámaras salían disparados por todos lados intentando cautivar esos momentos por siempre, la chica se sentía más que extasiada, miraba a su amigo Harry muy acaramelado con Ginny, la familia Weasley se podría decir que se veían hasta muy felices, bailo incluso unas piezas con Ron y George, cerca de las dos de la mañana los invitados comenzaban a irse.

-Herms ya nos vamos, no olvides escribir, hay que hacer planes para el verano, vale? – le decía entre sollozos Ginny a Hermione, en ese último año se habían vuelto las mejores amigas y le costaba separase de ella.

-claro no llores, nos seguiremos viendo – la abrazo la castaña, se despidió de toda la familia Weasley y de Harry

-mamá debo ver un minuto a la directora, no tardo – le informo a su madre y se dirigió a la dirección, casi llegando se topo con Draco que al parecer venia de haya, sus miradas se cruzaron solo unos segundos y Draco solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo y siguió su camino.

-Flawer – dijo frente a la gárgola y este le dio paso – siento venir tan tarde Directora – hablo al ver a la directora algo cansada sentada sobre su silla detrás de su escritorio.

-no hay problema señorita Granger, espero disfrutara de su fiesta, la hice venir porque esta mañana me llego esta invitación para usted – le dijo muy contenta mientras tendía un sobre de color dorado con un sello en el cual se mostraba la imagen un fénix con sus alas extendidas, debajo de este se leía el nombre de ella – ábrela – le pido.

Hermione muy sorprendida tomo el sobre, conocía ese emblema del fénix, pero no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, con manos temblorosas rompió el sello y abrió por fin el sobre del cual saco un pergamino y lo desdoblo, se quedó atónita ante lo que leyó:

**Señorita Hermione Jean Granger:**

**Es un honor para nosotros notificarle que cuenta con una plaza es nuestra prestigiosa academia, favor de presentarse el día 10 de agosto en el ministerio de magia de Londres en sala de traslados mágicos con el jefe de departamento Fignes Leader a las 8 am.**

**Academia de enseñanza superior Lebrench**

"**Educamos en el honor y la verdad"**

**Directora: Claud Llernoly primera orden de Merlín**

Hermione leyó la fina caligrafía cinco veces no podía creerlo, levanto su cabeza y miro a su directora – per… com.. uste.. – balbuceaba, no salía de su asombro y se secaba las lágrimas que le escurrían

-no señorita, a ninguna escuela nos es permitido abogar por algún alumno, esto es su mérito propio – le dijo muy sonriente, hasta ella misma se había sorprendido cuando viera los sobres esta mañana llegar a su despacho.

-pero yo sería la prim…- intentaba hablar la tímida castaña

-la primera hija de muggles en ingresar a esa academia – concluyo la directora – la guerra dejo muchas lecciones aprendidas Hermione, no lo pienses tanto buscándole una explicación, eres la mejor estudiante que yo he conocido, si alguien se merece esa invitación, eres tu – le dijo llena de orgullosa la directora. Sabía que la última vez que un alumno de Hogwarts había sido invitado a esa academia había sido Albus Dumblendore y este año dos estudiantes habían recibido la invitación.

-Gracias, dejare muy en alto el colegio del que vengo – le dijo ya más tranquila y emocionada la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía de su directora.

-no espero menos de ti – le contesto muy segura la directora

La castaña se marchó con dirección al gran comedor con su cabeza llena de pensamientos, en el mundo existían cientos de colegios mágicos, al terminar estos los alumnos ingresaban a alguna academia para especializarse en alguna carrera, y dependiendo de esta era su duración, por ejemplo Harry y Ron asistían a la academia de Aurores durante un año y medio y solo existían 6 en el mundo, pero la academia Lebrench era la mejor del mundo y no te especializaba en una carrera, te especializaba en al menos 10 carreras, su duración era de 3 años y una vez que entrabas no salías hasta que concluías los estudios, cada 6 meses solo se habrían 30 plazas, mientras que cada año alrededor de todo el mundo mágico se graduaban de colegios miles de magos y brujas, pero solo 30 eran los afortunados que recibían la invitación para acudir a Lebrench, cualquiera que aspirara hacer ministro mágico o ser jefe de departamento con una mínima experiencia de 3 años en su puesto debía ser egresado de Lebrench, pero como todo nada era perfecto y esto era lo que temía Hermione, era de conocimiento de todos, que todos los estudiantes de este colegio procedían de familias de sangre pura, ella sería la primera de hija muggles que pisara el colegio y eso le atemorizaba, a pero no por nada era una Gryffindor y si ya había lidiado con Draco Malfoy 6 años, sobreviviría en ese colegio.


	2. Juan

Capítulo 2 Jean

Seis meses habían pasado desde de que Hermione había recibido su invitación para pertenecer a la academia Lebrench, ese día comenzaba su segundo semestre, miraba fijamente el reflejo que le regresaba su espejo de cuerpo completo, se sentía muy satisfecha con lo que veía, sin duda alguna cuando se volviera a encontrar con sus amigos no la reconocerían, la castaña ahora era toda un chica de sociedad, al llegar a la academia había tomado un taller para saber cómo comer con etiqueta, otro sobre refinamiento y todos los días muy temprano al amanecer salía a correr por los jardines de la academia, había aprendido a vestirse muy elegantemente. Dio un último vistazo a su habitación corroborando que no le faltara nada de útiles, pues no tardaría en pasar Catherine por ella.

Su habitación era enorme, como todas las demás de la academia, debía medir unos 9 * 9 metros, contaba con una cama quinzaes, un tocador enorme, una pequeña sala de estar que contaba de dos sillones gemelos, un escritorio amplio, un librero para su biblioteca particular, y que decir del baño, era enorme, contaba con yacusi, todos los muebles eran muy finos, y su closet era de 3*3 metros, y lo mejor de todo es que no compartía habitación. Su habitación se encontraba en el cuarto piso del edificio de dormitorios, no estaban separados ni por semestre ni por género, en la academia los trataban como reyes, solo había una regla, a la primera que dabas problemas estabas fuera, ahí no había castigos, ni solapaban malos comportamientos.

Hermione tomo sus útiles al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta, al abrirla se topó con una hermosa rubia de 20 años – Cath – la castaña saludo muy de beso en la mejilla alegre a su mejor amiga

-lista? Veamos quienes son los nuevos prospectos – le dijo la rubia mientras se iban por el pasillo

-eres incorregible jajajaja apenas se a ido Emet y tú ya le estas buscando suplente – le contesto Hermione al ver el interés de su amiga en conseguir nuevo novio

-vamos Jean, nos restan 2 años y medio aquí, no creerás que volveré a ver a Emet verdad – le dijo mientras se colocaba un poco de gloos sobre sus labios. Jean era el segundo nombre de Hermione y era con el que se había presentado con todos.

-no lose – admitió la castaña – te parece si vamos a la cafetería del ala norte, me encanta el pudin que preparan ahí, la rubia asintió y se dirigieron al ala norte.

La academia contaba con 3 edificios, cada uno de 6 pisos, el edificio A era el de las habitaciones, el edificio B de enseñanza académica y el edificio C tenía la biblioteca, la enfermería, gimnasio, y en su primer piso una piscina, cada edificio contaba con una cafetería enorme. La cafetería del ala norte era la que estaba situada en el edificio B, los edificios se encontraban intercomunicados en cada piso por puentes serrados, pero ellas siempre preferían cruzar los inmensos jardines de la academia, así se evitaban el tráfico y respiraban un poco de aire fresco.

Mientras tanto en el 5to. Piso del edificio de habitaciones….

Toc toc toc alguien tocaba a la puerta

-dime? – un rubio platinado acababa de abrir la puerta y miraba de forma osca de arriba a bajo al chico que había tocado

-buen día, soy Jeremi Creisten tu vecino de enfrente y tu guía esta semana – el joven pelirrojo tendió la mano en dirección del rubio ignorando olímpicamente el desdén del rubio

-Draco Malfoy – contesto el rubio y su típico tono frio – no necesito un guía gracias

-no es si quieres Malfoy y date prisa – le contesto un poco cortante el pelirrojo, no se dejaría amedrentar por ese novato

Draco asintió de mala gana, no tenía ganas de discutir tan temprano, entro por sus útiles – muy bien guíame

Jeremi rodo los ojos, lo último que necesitaba era otro pedante nuevo, pero así era cada semestre que llegaban los nuevos, vayamos a desayunar, tu primer clase es dentro de dos horas, tendré tiempo de explicarte los lugares por donde pasemos.

Lo condujo a la cafetería del ala norte lentamente, mientras en el camino le explicaba cómo funcionaba la academia, que había en cada edificio, las normas que habían, como era la convivencia – aquí no tiene ningún peso tu apellido, aquí el status se da por tus conocimientos, quieres ser respetado y venerado entonces debes ser de los mejores estudiantes – le dijo a forma de advertencia, Jeremi estaba cursando su 3 semestre, y en la lista de los 180 estudiantes el ocupaba el lugar número 32 de inteligentes. Iban llegando a la cafetería cuando se toparon con dos chicas.

-Buenos días Jean, buenos días Catherine – saludo muy amable Jeremi a las chicas

-Buenos días Jeremi – contestaron al mismo tiempo las chicas sin detener su paso

Draco no alcanzo a verles el rostro por lo rápido que fue el encuentro, lo que le llamo la atención fue la forma tan educada y respetuosa en que Jeremi se dirigió a ellas, Draco no se lo había mencionado a Jeremi pero reconocía su apellido y sabía que era de la familia más importante de magos puros de toda América. Voltio a ver quién se merecía semejante muestra de respeto por el chico que seguramente en unos años seria ministro de magia, pero ya solo alcanzo a ver las nucas de las chicas, una era rubia y traía el cabello lacio, mientras la otra tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba recogido todo en una peineta de oro con un león incrustado.

Así paso su mañana acudió a dos clases, en las cuales se dio cuenta como era la dinámica, aquí no se levantaba la mano para contestar preguntas, aquí se estudiaba por adelantado los temas y las clases eran prácticas, donde al final todos eran evaluados de inmediato, es así como se sabía diario al finalizar las clases que numero ocupaban en la pizarra de los 30 más brillantes, ya en sus primeras dos clases se había dado cuenta que sus maestros eran duros a la hora de calificar, había obtenido un 8.8 en la clase de hechizos y un 9.8 en pociones, su maestre de esta clase le dijo que si seguía asi toda la semana podía presentarse en la clase de segundo semestre la siguiente semana.

Jeremi le había dicho que la comida se servía a las tres de la tarde, en el comedor que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio B, a la hora de la comida todos comían juntos, era una regla, al llegar se percató que habían varias mesas circulares, todo era muy elegante, localizo a Jeremi y se fue a sentar a lado de el, y como hizo en la mañana, tomo el menú que estaba en su lugar, subrayo con su dedo lo que quería y apareció su platillo, dejo el menú aun lado y este se volvió a encoger al tamaño de una moneda.

-que tal su primer día – pregunto cortésmente Jeremi a los miembros de su mesa

La chica tipo asiatica que estaba a su lado de Jeremi contesto – 8.5 y 8.7

Otra pelinegra hablo – 8.8 y 9.1

Un chico a lado de Draco dijo muy orgulloso – 9.1 y 9.3 y tu Jeremi?

-9.2 y 9.3 –contesto sin más el pelirrojo

Draco sintió como todos los miraban esperando su respuesta, miro a Jeremi y este le animo con la cabeza a contestar – 8.8 y 9.8 – les dijo sin importancia

El chico que estaba a lado de el hablo de inmediato – nos ganó a todos – se giró hacia Draco y le tendió su mano – soy Franc Linot

Fue como entendió Draco de que iba la cosa, hasta que dijo sus notas vio como todos le ponían atención, tomo la mano del chico y contesto – Draco Malfoy – y así todos se presentaron en su mesa

-alguien sabe sus notas? – pregunto la chica que se había presentado como Eleonor

-escuche que Jean 9.9 y 10, Catherine, 9.9 y 9.9, Simut 9.9 y 9.9, Albert 10 y 10, Arnolt 9.9 y 10 – contesto Franc

Draco noto como todos en la mesa fruncieron el seño –quienes son ellos? – pregunto acabando de comer

-los que constantemente se disputan los 5 primeros lugares – contesto Franc

-son los que están 3 mesas más haya, en la mesa dorada – le menciono Eleonor – son los Fénix

Draco levanto la vista y miro en dirección donde le habían señalado y observo que en la mesa estaban las chicas sentadas de espaldas a el que en la mañana su compañero había saludado, parecían alegres reían los cinco en la mesa. – lucen alegres – comento por hacer platica

-claro se regocijan por sus logros – comento la asiática de nombre Liu, Draco noto el veneno en sus palabras

La comida continuo en pláticas banales , de vez en cuando alguien mencionaba de nuevo las calificaciones, los lugares en la pizarra la cual aun Draco no había visto, pasada una hora Draco se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía curiosidad por conocerla, paso ahí unas dos horas sentado leyendo cuando escucho y unas voces conocidas.

-jajajaja vamos Jean apoco no te parece guapo – hablaba una chica rubia al pasar a lado de la mesa en la que estaba Draco

-no cambias Cat – le contesto la castaña que iba a su lado

Draco no pudo verles de nuevo el rostro pero si tubo una muy buena vista de su anatomía trasera, la rubia no estaba nada mal, lucía un traje gris de falda y saco muy entallado que mostraba su figura esbelta, ha pero la castaña era la que lo había dejado babeando, llevaba un vestido blanco muy entallado que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos mostrando un par de piernas muy bien torniadas, unas caderas muy amplias y una cintura muy estrecha, parecía el cuerpo de una diosa, sin duda alguna Draco pensó que la castaña no tenía nada que envidiarle a afrodita, las dos caminaban de un forma muy sexi pero elegante a la vez.

-esta muy fuera de tu alcance – le dijo Jeremi sentándose con un libro a lado de Draco y mirando al par de chicas a la distancia

-ninguna chica esta fuera de mi alcance – contesto sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica de vestido blanco

-jajaja claro que si, sobre todo Jean, aparte tienes mucha competencia le señalo a los chicos que también babeaban mirándola

Draco se dio cuenta de todos los chicos que miraban a la del vestido blanco, al menos ya sabía su nombre y era para su gusto uno muy bonito – yo escojo, no me escogen – le contesto un muy divertido Draco, tomo su libro y se puso de pie, su siguiente clase comenzaba en 10 minutos.

El resto del día Draco no volvió a ver a las chicas en específico a Jean pero se fue a la cama con un pensamiento muy claro "que comience la caza"


	3. Encuentro

Capítulo 3 Encuentro

Una semana había pasado desde que Draco ingresara a la academia, le fascinaba el lugar, todos vestían muy elegantes, aun cuando vestían ropa cómoda no perdían el glamour, todos los platillos eran exquisitos, las clases muy absorbentes y entretenidas, ya había hecho un tipo camarería con Jeremi, esta había aprendido a ignorar los modos altaneros de hablar de Draco y Draco lidiaba muy bien con la egolatría del pelirrojo, al fin del día eran iguales. Draco no había tenido oportunidad de volver a ver Jane más que otras 3 veces a la hora de comer y siempre era por la espalda, ya sabía reconocer su cabello a mucha distancia.

Ese lunes por la mañana se dirigió a desayunar con Jeremi, siempre iban a ala sur por petición del rubio

-vaya que has sorprendido a todos novato – le dijo Jeremi dándole un leve codazo al rubio

-así y como porque? – se hizo como el que no sabia Draco

-vamos no te queda la modestia – le ironizo el pelirrojo

-jajajajaja bueno que puedo decir soy excelente – dijo levantando los hombros el rubio

-eres el 2do en la historia de la academia en avanzar muy rápido para ser de primero – le comento algo resentido Jeremi

-así? Quien fue el primero? – ya se dirigían a sus clases

-Jean, al igual que tu después de su primer semana, se le avanzo al segundo semestre en 2 materias y escuche que ahora también toma 2 clases con los de cuarto semestre – hablo muy admirado, Jeremi idolatraba a Jean

-vaya – fue todo lo que pudo contestar Draco, sabia que la academia los especializaría en mínimo 10 carreras de las 15 que daban, por lo visto la tal Jean pretendía especializarse en todas, llegaron al pasillo donde cada quien tomaba rumbo a su clase

-debe ser a que los dos provienen de Hogwarts, sin duda alguna están dejando muy en alto a su colegio – le grito casi sobre su hombro Jeremi mientras ingresaba a su salón de clase.

-QUEEEEE? – Draco pregunto pero su amigo ya había entrado a su salón de clases, se dirigió a su clase de pociones de segundo semestre pensando en lo que le había dicho Jeremi, no podía ser cierto, era verdad que el no prestaba atención a sus compañeros de otras casas en Hogwarts pero si ubicaba bien a todos lo cerebritos de cada casa y no recordaba ninguna Jean de generaciones cercanas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, era bien sabido que había estudiantes de hasta 25 años en primer semestre, seguramente la tal Jean le llevaba algunos años de ventaja a Draco, por eso no la ubicaba como de Hogwarts. Ingreso a su salón y tomo asiento en medio del salón, comenzó a sacar sus cosas y ponerlas sobre la mesa de trabajo cuando unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-jajajaja obvio Jean, saldré a cenar con el – comentaba una rubia entre risas que pasaba frente a su lugar

-pero que hay de Emet? – le pregunto una castaña mientras tomaba asiento nada mas y nada menos que en el lugar de alado de Draco

Draco miro fijamente a la castaña de arriba a bajo y se quedo sorprendido, no podía creerlo, la mujer que con tantas ansias deseaba toparse todos lo días desde aquel día que la viera en la biblioteca, la mujer con uno de los cuerpos mas deseados en toda la academia, la mujer mas inteligente ahí… era nada mas y nada menos que la insufrible sabelotodo ratón de biblioteca – Granger – dijo en voz alta Draco.

Hermione giro su rostro hacia su derecha al oír su apellido, solo miro dos segundos a Draco y le ignoro olímpicamente, se giro de nuevo hacia Cat y siguió su plática con esta como si nada.

Draco enfureció de inmediato, como osaba esa sangre sucia ignorarlo, ya se había puesto de pie dispuesto a discutir con la chica, que se pensaba esa insufrible, ja y pensar que Jeremi le dijo que la chica no estaba a su alcance, pero quien podría querer estar con la ratón de biblioteca, ya había dado dos pasos hacia Hermione cuando su maestro ingreso al aula.

-buenos días chicos, tomen asiento – esto lo dijo en dirección de Draco, era un hombre de unos 28 años aproximadamente y muy guapo – muy bien, pasaran con su poción que le encargue de tarea y le are una pequeña prueba, mmm haber veamos quien va a la cabeza – dijo mientras revisaba una lista – Jean pasa al frente –dijo con una sonrisa el profesor.

Hermione saco de su bolso un pequeño frasco con una poción de color lila, camino con su habitual contoneo de caderas muy elegante, ese día lucia uso jeans muy ajustados, botines en color café que hacían juego con su saco, el cabello lo traía suelto, sus rizos le caían hasta la cintura, Draco se dio cuenta como todos los chicos babeaban por ella, incluso su profesor se la comía con la mirada, Hermione le tendió su frasco a su profesor, este lo destapo y vertió dentro de el una pequeño pétalo de rosa, el pétalo al tocar la poción comenzó a absorberla toda y a crecer, de inmediato se convirtió en una rosa roja con todo y tallo, ahora el frasco lucia como un pequeño florero.

-muy bien Jean, como siempre – le dijo mientras sacaba la rosa y se la daba a Hermione, rosando levemente su mano de la chica – ahora - , saco una frasquito de su cajón y se lo tendió a Hermione, todo el salón estaba atento – bebe – le ordeno.

Hermione poso la rosa sobre el escritorio del profesor y tomo el frasco, lo abrió y se lo llevo a la nariz, lo olfateo por unos segundos – asfófelo y ajenjo – volvió a oler la chica- raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas – sonrió la chica para si misma – no gracias profesor, no deseo caer en un sueño profundo – le regreso la poción - Filtro de los Muertos en Vida

-muy bien Jean – le dijo su profesor – vaya, lo hiciste muy rápido – la miro absorto – tienes 10 – le dijo – puedes marcharte

-Gracias Ian – le contesto la castaña regresando a su lugar

Draco no le quito ningún momento la vista de encima, desde que fue evaluada hasta que regreso a su lugar y tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, para nada paso de advertido como había tuteado al profesor o que ni siquiera lo había mirado a el.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía sumamente exaltada, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí Draco Malfoy? Suerte que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, si no seguramente le hubiese dado pie al hurón a que la molestara como en los viejos tiempos, ¿como es que el estaba en la academia? Y sobre todo en segundo semestre con ella, daba vueltas por su habitación, parecía perrito enjaulado, se sentó sobre la orilla de su cama y se llevo las manos al rostro recordando los últimos 20 minutos

*******FLASHBACK*******

Hermione se encontraba acomodando sus cosas sobre lugar de trabajo, adoraba esa clase y aunque le habían dicho que podía saltarse a 3er semestre ella se negó argumentando que había cosas que no sabia o pociones que deseaba practicar, pero la verdad era que le encantaba el profesor Ian desde que lo viera al entrar a la academia, apenas este semestre el le impartiría clases y ella no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de verlo. Estaba muy a gusto platicando con Cat cuando escucho su apellido, era una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, inconfundible para ella, cuantas veces no la había hecho llorar esa voz, pero tenia que cerciorarse, se giro y ahí estaba frente a ella el estúpido güero oxigenado, hurón de pacotilla de Draco Malfoy, solo lo vio dos segundos y se giro a intentar seguir platicando con su amiga, para su suerte el profesor entro de inmediato y le pidió entregar su poción, estaba tan forzada intentando mantener la calma ante los ojos penetrantes de Draco que no la dejaba de mirar que ni siquiera fue consiente de que Ian le había acariciado su mano, para su suerte pudo abandonar de inmediato la clase.

*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******

Así transcurrió el resto de su día de clases, miraba a todos lados cada que llegaba a un nuevo pasillo, era de noche y estaban por llegar a sus habitaciones.

-pareciera que te cuidas de alguien Jean – le dijo Cat viéndola de reojo mientras llegaban al pasillo de sus habitaciones

-que? Yo? No para nada – intentaba mantener la calma

-vamos te conozco, estas así desde que volteaste a ver al sexi rubio en la clase de pociones – le dijo esta de lo mas tranquila mientras se quedaban de pie fuera de la habitación de Jean

-haaaaa? No como crees – le contesto la castaña, tenia que ser más cuidadosa, Cat era muy observadora

-esta bien, cuando estés lista me cuentas, pero si yo fuera tu, no huiría de ese hermoso chico, esta como quiere – se marcho serrándole un ojo

La castaña entro negando con la cabeza, su amiga no cambiaba, pero sabia que a Cat no le gustaba cualquiera, era muy selecta, se comenzó a desnudar para entrar a ducharse, salió y se dirigió a su cama lista para dormir, pensando en las palabras de su amiga "esta como quiere", serró sus ojos y volvió a visualizar a Draco, debía admitirlo, el par de segundos que lo vio, pudo visualizar que aun seguía vistiendo muy elegante, ya no traía su cabello relamido hacia atrás, ahora lo lucia un poco mas largo y estilo rebelde, lucia muy sexi y sus ojos seguían siendo igual de hermosos como cuando los vio en su primer año de Hogwarts, lastima que pertenecían a la persona mas antipática, ególatra y altanera que ella conocía en su vida.

Draco por su parte se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo en su terraza, aun no conciliaba la idea de que la perfecta Jean fuera Hermione, como era posible, ¿por que se había cambiado el nombre? o a caso se trataba de alguien muy similar, seguro era eso, pero no, le habían dicho que ella venia de Hogwarts y lucia de sus edad, sin duda si se trataba de Hermione, pero como era posible, donde había mantenido escondido la rata de biblioteca todos esos años en el colegio ese espectacular cuerpo, pero sobre todo, que se había creído, como osaba ignorarlo, rio para si mismo y entro dispuesto a dormir, sin duda alguna le esperaban unos años muy divertidos.


	4. Acercamiento

Capítulo 4 Acercamiento

Era jueves por la mañana, Draco se encontraba frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo arreglándose, últimamente ponía mucho empeño en lucir bien, quería deslumbrar a cierta castaña (aunque jamás lo admitiría), contento con su reflejo se dispuso a alcanzar a Jeremi en la cafetería del ala norte, desde que supo que "Jane" desayunaba ahí le pidió a Jeremi desayunar ahí también, para su sorpresa este no lo interrogo del porqué. Llego a la cafetería con su andar usual, elegante y seductor, regalaba una que otra sonrisa a las chicas que lo miraban embelesadas.

-Jeremi – saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente al pelirrojo, dio una mirada rápida por la cafetería

-aun no llega – contesto el chico sin apartar la mirada del profeta

-quien? – disimulo ignorancia el rubio

Jeremi levanto la vista hacia Draco, y le dedico una de sus típicas miradas que dicen "no juegues conmigo"

-jejejeje no se te escapa nada verdad – contesto el rubio en medio de una sonrisa mientras miraba el menú del dia

-te dije que pierdes tu tiempo – hablo el pelirrojo

-todas las chicas caen –dijo muy seguro el rubio

-Jean es diferente – doblo su periódico y leyó el menú el pelirrojo

-es como todas, tiene su punto débil – refuto el rubio

-con los fénix, no funciona asi, ellos escogen – le indico

-are que me escoja – dijo como si nada

-nunca lo ara, a menos que logres entrar en su círculo – le explico mientras bebía de su café

-ninguna mujer se me ha resistido Jeremi, ella no será la acepción – Draco apenas tenía 2 semanas en la academia y ya había tenido a 4 chicas bajo sus sabanas

-pues será un placer verte derrotado por primera vez en el arte de la seducción – le dijo entre risas mientras levantaba la vista a la entrada de la cafetería

Draco siguió su mirada, ya sabía que Jeremi no dedicaba interés en nada, por lo cual cuando lo hacía a él le parecía curioso, pero no fue el único que miro, se dio cuenta como la mayoría entre chicos y chicas dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por mirar al par de chicas que entraban en esos segundos a la cafetería, Draco ya se había dado cuenta del impacto que generaban Cat y Hermione cada que entraban a un lugar y ese día no era la excepción, aun le costaba digerir que Hermione y Jean fueran la misma persona, las chicas se dirigieron a su mesa habitual pasando a lado de los chicos

-Jean, Cat, buen día! – hablo Jeremi

-Buen día! – contestaron las chicas, pero solo Cat voltio a ver al pelirrojo

-Granger – saludo Draco, pero Hermione lo ignoro como las ultimas 20 veces que el la había saludado

Jeremi negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, su amigo no quitaba el dedo del renglón, pero a Draco poco le importaba esas groserías de Hermione, después de todo a el no era el único al que ella ignoraba y él le había hecho cosas peores en Hogwarts.

Las chicas llegaron hasta su mesa y pidieron su desayuno habitual bajo en calorías pero nutritivo, en esta ya estaban sus típicos amigos, Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a la castaña, el hecho de que lo ignorara y se tratara de Hermione se le hacía más divertido

Jeremi tomo sus cosas y se levantó, el entraba media hora antes a clases que el rubio, miro a Draco – ella va todas las noches a las 8 a la biblioteca, sola – y sin más se marchó a su clase

-si no fuera porque no me gustan rubios – dijo soñadoramente Cat

-te gustan pelirrojos – contesto Hermione entre risas

-dicen que es muy listo – dijo Albert mientras bebía jugo

-posición? – pregunto Simut que estaba obsesionado con Jean

- 29 – dijo sin más Cat viendo de reojo a Draco

-tan pronto ya está entre los 30 – se asombró Albert

Hermione desayunaba sin hablar, pero estaba al tanto de la plática y de la mirada gris que no la perdía de vista

-tu que opinas Jean? – pregunto Simut que observaba como Draco miraba siempre a Hermione

-normal, viene de Hogwarts – contesto con cierta frialdad

-vamos debes saber más, son de la misma generación – hablo una chica que llegaba a su mesa en ese momento y se sentaba sobre las piernas de Albert, era de cabello negro, largo hasta la cadera y muy bonita

-Alison – saludaron todos a la chica a excepción de Hermione

-eso no quiere decir que lo conozca bien – contesto muy arrogante la castaña y algo tensa

-escuche que no se llevaban muy bien – le dijo con malicia, todos comenzaron a ver de una a otra a las dos chicas

-pues si ya tanto sabes, porque no nos cuentas en vez de hacer preguntas tontas – contesto la castaña poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y mirando fríamente a la chica

-mmm "sangre sucia" te suena? – le dijo Alison mirándola con triunfo

Hermione se tensó, pero no quito la mirada de su rostro – si – contesto simplemente, todos en la mesa se tensaron, sabían que Hermione era hija de muggles

-yo creo el te conoce muy bien – se puso de pie y beso a Albert en la boca y se marchó, todos estaban en silencio intentando no mirar a Hermione a la cara, todos habían crecido con ideologías parecidas a las de Draco, sobre que los de linaje puro eran superiores a los demás.

-cuantas materias adelantaras este semestre? – le pregunto Cat rompiendo el silencio incomodo

- 4 y tu? – contesto simulando alegría Hermione, todos la giraron a ver asombrados

-solo 1 – informo Cat – no todos fuimos bendecidos con tu cerebro – le dijo risueña la chica

Hermione le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento, Cat siempre que alguien quería hacer mención de su sangre sacaba a relucir lo lista que era la castaña, desde el principio había estado a su lado.

Tomaron sus cosas y partieron a su clase de pociones, como siempre Ian se comía con la mirada a la castaña y este le coqueteaba disimuladamente, pero Draco que era un experto en la seducción se daba cuenta de la conducta de los dos, no le causaban celos (eso decía el) pero no los perdía de vista y no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada que los cachaba.

La hora de la comida llego y Draco ya tenía su plan.

-quien es la chica de cabello negro en la mesa plateada? – pregunto Draco, se había dado cuenta por los gestos que habían hecho todos en el desayuno cuando esa chica se había sentado sobre las pierna de Albert que no se llevaba bien con todos ellos.

-ella es Alison, posición 6 o7 en la pizarra – le informo Franc

-cursa el 5 semestre – le indico Eleonor

-hace un semestre se sentaba con los fénix

A Draco les encantaba lo muy informantes que eran sus compañeros de mesa, a excepción de Jeremi, este no era chismoso – no se lleva muy bien con ellos verdad – puntualizo

-claro que si, es de las pocas que es bien recibida en su mesa – dijo Liu

-es la novia de Albert – contesto Franc

-hace un semestre era parte de los fénix – le indico Liu

-y que paso? – les pregunto disimulando desinterés

-llego Jean – contesto como si nada Eleonor – le quito su puesto y en respuesta Alison le quito el novio – dijo sin mas

Jeremi cambio de tema y los chicos pronto olvidaron el teme de Jean, pero no Draco, así que si Albert era ahora el novio de Alison, eso quería decir que Albert había sido el novio de Hermione hace meses, Draco miro a la mesa de los fénix, Jean reía felizmente con Albert y Cat mientras que Alison la fulminaba con la mirada desde una mesa de alado, en ese momento Draco sintió como un retorcijón en la panza, asumió que algo de la comida le había caído mal. Sus clases por la tarde habían transcurrido muy interesante, estudiar en la academia para Draco estaba resultando muy fácil y emotivo, ya tenía una gran fama entre las chicas, Liu la otra tarde le había comentado que perfila en entre los 5 chicos más guapos del colegio, que seguramente podría tener a cualquier chica, claro está a excepción de las que perfilaban en la lista de las 10 más inteligentes.

Así continuo la tarde hasta que dieron las 8 de la noche, Draco salió de su habitación luciendo muy guapo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, al llegar la busco con la mirada, ahí estaba ella, sentada casi en el fondo de la biblioteca en una mesa para una sola persona, tenía un libro sostenido con su mano izquierda casi a la altura de su pecho, estaba cruzada de piernas, lucía un vestido en color ámbar, así de piernas cruzadas le llegaba unos cuantos dedos sobre las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta completa, su maquillaje era sencillo pero resaltaba sus facciones, lucia muy concentrada, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Draco fue y tomo un gran ejemplar de criaturas mágicas y se dirigió a la mesa de Hermione, tomo la silla de la mesa vacía de a lado y se sentó en la misma mesita de Hermione frente a ella – Sabelotodo – le dijo en forma de saludo pero cortésmente, y dispuso a leer.

Hermione se tensó pero no quito la vista de su libro, todos sus instintos de supervivencia se encendieron y mentalmente recordó que su varita estaba dentro de su bolso que colgaba de un perchero a lado de ella, un aroma a menta le dio de golpe en su cara, "Sabelotodo" le escucho decir, pero no de la forma fría y burlona como lo había escuchado durante 7 años, sino de una forma fraternal, como si llevaran una excelente relación, espero unos segundos por si Draco quería comenzar a discutir, al no haber más palabras intento proseguir con su lectura, intento pero no tuvo éxito, se dio cuenta de las miradas de las chicas que estaban en la biblioteca, se comían con la mirada a Draco, vaya ni se molestaban en disimular, miro de reojo a Draco, estaba de lo más tranquilo con su rostro recargado sobre su mano izquierda leyendo el libro que este había colocado sobre la mesita, se veía sereno y concentrado, lo medio admitía, el chico tenia lo suyo, suspiro largamente, ¿Qué rayos hacia Draco en su mesa? Se preguntaba, el chico no la miro ni le dirigió otra palabra, le molestaba que Draco estuviera en su mesa, pero no se cambiaría de mesa, después de todo era su mesa desde hace 8 meses, que se fuera el, pero tampoco comenzaría una discusión ella, así que sin más, leyó por unos 20 minutos más y se marchó, sin mirar al chico o despedirse.

Draco sonrió ampliamente cuando la castaña se marchó, el esperaba que en cuanto el se sentara ella lo corriera o se marchara de inmediato, pero no, esta solo lo ignoro el tiempo que pudo y se retiró, el rubio aspiro el perfume que aun de olía en el aire, vainilla, así era como olía la chica, leyó por unos 40 minutos más y se fue a cenar.

Hermione iba llegando a cenar al comedor cuando en el camino se encontró con Cat que lucia muy feliz

-qué pasa? – le pregunto

-nada – contesto la castaña

-dime, a esta hora deberías estar en la biblioteca – le contesto la rubia

Hermione se paró en seco y se giró hacia Cat – se sentó en mi mesa - le soltó muy molesta

-jajajaja y porque no lo corriste – a Cat le parecía muy graciosa la actitud de Jean, parecía una niña de 5 años dándole una queja a su mama

-no quería discutir – dijo recuperando la postura y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

Cat la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia los jardines para sentarse sobre una banquita – relájate, que te dijo? – le pregunto

Hermione suspiro – sabelotodo – le informo

Cat se tensó de inmediato, Hermione el fin de semana le había relatado como fue la convivencia con Draco durante su larga estadía en Hogwarts, le había dicho todo, después de todos esos meses las chicas eran grandes amigas y se platicaban absolutamente todo – en que forma lo dijo? – le pregunto algo molesta, ella no permitiría que el rubio por muy sexi que fuera se metiera con su amiga.

Hermione pensó por algunos segundos y finalmente contesto – como saludo – miro la duda en la cara de Cat – no como insulto – le platico todo lo que paso.

Cat medito un momento – sabes creo que le gustas – dijo finalmente

-jajajajaja – ahora era Hermione la que se reía, vaya que su amiga sabía hacer bromas – ni en una dimensión alterna Cat

-porque no, ya no eres la misma de antes – recordó a la Jean que había entrado hace 8 meses, tímida, flacucha y fácil presa de intimidación – ahora eres la chica más guapa y respetada de la academia

-esa es Alison – le corto la castaña

-jajajaja vamos ¿esa?, Solo es físico, como persona es un espanto, es orgullosa, frívola, déspota, grosera, altanera, hostigosa, creída, molest…

-yo soy muchas de esas cosas – le interrumpió Hermione bajando la vista

Cat le levanto la cara – no Jean, tu solo hiciste lo necesario para ser respetada – le dejo muy claro

Hermione recordó por unos segundos como fue que conoció a Cat

*******Flashback*******

Hermione tan solo llevaba unos días en la academia y ya quería salir corriendo de ahí, todos la miraban mal, le insultaban, hasta uno que otro maestro la hacía menos en las clases, esa tarde se dirigía al la biblioteca cuando se topó con el grupo de Alison

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, es nada más y nada menos que la mascota de la academia – Alison le hablaba con mucha frialdad – que me miras estúpida muggle – le reto la chica

-soy bruja – contesto Hermione tímidamente a punto de llorar

-impura yo diría, no se cómo permiten que pises el mismo suelo que nosotros cuando más bien deberías estarlo besando – todas las demás chicas comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente mientras que Hermione corrió hacia el baño, entro y se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó a llorar, unos minutos después se secó sus lágrimas y salió para lavarse las manos cuando miro a una rubia que la miraba muy seria.

-llorando no vas a ganar nada - le dijo molesta – soy Catherine Spins – le tendió la mano

-yo soy Her… - intentaba hablar entre llorosos la castaña

-Hermione Jean Granger, mejor estudiante en cien años de Hogwarts, heroína mágica, primer orden de Merlín, hija de padres muggles – Hermione la miraba asombrada de que supiera tanto – todos sabemos quiénes son todos aquí, es parte de conocer la competencia, pero tú eres famosa en el mundo por pertenecer al trio de oro

Hermione la miro absorta – o – fue todo lo que dijo

-quieres sobrevivir? Pues entonces se peor que ellos, tu ya eres alguien aquí y eso les da miedo, tu nombre tiene peso – le informo la rubia cruzada de brazos

-pero a mí no me gusta ser así – se defendió la castaña

-quieres aprender todo lo que la academia tiene para ti? – la castaña asintió – pues entonces hazte respetar – le ordeno – vamos lávate la cara y vamos a comer – le dijo ya más risueña

*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******

-tienes razón Cat, ya no soy la chica que Malfoy acostumbraba intimidar – se levantó con la cara altiva y se dirigieron a cenar, Hermione creía que esta era la nueva forma de molestar de Draco, invadiendo su espacio personal, si, porque eso era para Hermione esa mesita en la biblioteca, desde Hogwarts para ella la biblioteca representaba el lugar donde podía estar sin sentirse sola pero cómoda por la tranquilidad y silencio que inspiraba el lugar, era como su guarida, su escape de la realidad, su encuentro con ella misma, su lugar para meditar, su espacio personal y Malfoy se había metido con lo más sagrado que tenía la chica.

Así pasaron los días y Draco repetía la misma rutina todas las noches, sabía que la castaña llegaba puntualmente a la biblioteca a las 8 pm, él llegaba a las 8:5, la miraba 5 minutos desde la distancia y procedía a sentarse con ella.

Viernes – insufrible – ese fue su saludo, ella no lo miro, se marchó 20 minutos después

Sábado – come libros – ese fue su saludo, ella no lo miro, se marchó 25 minutos después

Domingo – doña perfecta – ese fue su saludo, ella no lo miro, se marchó 25 minutos después

Lunes – ratita de biblioteca – ese fue su saludo, deposito un café para ella, ella no lo miro ni tomo el café, se marchó 35 minutos después

Martes – sabelotodo– ese fue su saludo, deposito un café para ella, ella no lo miro ni tomo el café, se marchó 45 minutos después

Así transcurrieron 30 días más, hasta que el día 31….

Jueves – Granger– ese fue su saludo, deposito un café para ella,

Ella no lo miro ni tomo el café, 1 hora después se puso de pie, no lo miro pero hablo – solo me gusta el moka blanco – le informo.

Draco sonrió, ya se le había hecho una costumbre ir todas las noches a la biblioteca, le gustaba mirarla a la distancia, embriagarse de su perfume, mirarla de vez en cuando disimuladamente sin que ella lo notara, disfrutar de su compañía en silencio, de la paz que irradiaba la chica, siempre que la vei en algún pasillo o en la clase de pociones la saludaba pero ella siempre lo ignoraba como al resto de los chicos que deseaban abordarla, y por fin ese día ella le había dedicado unas palabras, se sentía muy feliz, quiso creer que era por que pronto la tendría bajo sus sabanas y entonces empezaría la caza con alguien más.


	5. No olvides quien eres tu

Capítulo 5 No olvides quien eres tu

Hermione se encontraba en la cafetería mirando a lo lejos a su profesor Ian, este estaba a unas 3 mesas lejos de ella, esta ni disimulaba en mirarlo.

-jajajaja tranquila, deja algo para las demás – le pidió Cat muy risueña, sabía que a Jean le fascinaba Ian

-jajaja, no solo así puede disfrutarlo – regreso la vista a su moka

-sabes que no, también le gustas, inténtalo – la animo la rubia

-imposible, sabes de que familia viene – recordó la castaña

-vamos traes a Draco Malfoy a tus pies, puedes tener igual a Ian – la rubia no entendía esa falta de confianza de ella

-no veo la relación – contesto – él es maestro aquel estudiante

-tu mencionaste el linaje, en esta academia solo existen dos personas de linajes totalmente puros, uno es Draco Malfoy y el otro es Albert, pertenecen a las familias más antiguas de magos – la rubia miraba a lo lejos a un pelirrojo sentado con un rubio

-vaya, no sabía eso – confeso Hermione pensativa

-la verdad nunca sabes nada de tus compañeros jajajaja – le recordó esta

-bueno, la verdad es que no me importa nada de ellos – ironizo Hermione

-auch – fingió dolor la rubia – eso me pone a mi como una chismosa? – la interrogo fingiendo dolor

-jajajaja claro que no Cat, además Ian no se fijaría en mi de esa forma, creo que me lleva 8 años, debo parecer una niña para el

-ha pero una niña muy bien desarrollada jajajaja – le a completo Cat, las dos chicas rieron escandalosamente, un rubio y un pelirrojo las voltearon a ver al reconocer las risas

-lucen muy alegres hoy – comento Jeremi

-deberían estarlo siempre, lo tienen todo – contesto Draco, sorbía de su café mientras miraba lo hermosa que lucía esa noche Hermione

-glamour, belleza, inteligencia y dinero no lo es todo – le puntualizo mientras miraba discretamente a las chicas

-a no? Que les podría faltar a esas chicas que tienen aquí a todo mundo a sus pies – le pregunto, al parecer esta vez Jeremi si le daría información, y por como lo había confirmado anteriormente, siempre que Jeremi hablaba de alguien era información muy valiosa, más que un chisme.

-Cat perdió a sus papas en un accidente días antes de ingresar a la academia, es hija única, su familia radicaba en Francia, mientras que sus parientes más próximos vivían en América, es decir está sola en este mundo, creo que por eso defiende a capa y espada a Jean, la quiera y cuida como a una hermana.

Draco miro determinadamente a la rubia, vestía elegante y su porte era casual y altivo, dejaba muy en claro que provenía de cuna de oro, sus gestos al hablar con Hermione demostraban que le ponía total atención, debes en cuando hacía gestos donde parecía que le llamaba la atención a Hermione, ya se había dado cuenta por la clase que compartían que la chica era perspicaz y muy lista, sabía que solo por un pelo iba detrás de Hermione, pero entre ellas no existía rivalidad ni envidia, entonces como si la rubia sintiera su mirada giro el rostro hacia Draco y le dedico una sonrisa, no altiva ni coqueta, más bien amistosa, Draco sonrió en respuesta y Cat giro su rostro a seguir platicando con la castaña.

Jeremi no perdió de vista este gesto entre ellos y se tensó, cuadro sus brazos y volteo a ver a lado opuesto

-tranquilo, sabes que la que me interesa es Hermione – contesto Draco, ya se había dado cuenta que Jeremi observaba mucho a Cat

Jeremi se relajó – Jean o tu Hermione fue toda una novedad cuando llego al colegio, fue la presa fácil de todos, para hacerse respetar tuvo que hacer cosas con las que estoy seguro ni ella estaba de acuerdo, pero fue necesario – miro unos segundos a Jean y recordó un encuentro suscitado hace casi 7 meses

*******FLASHBACK*******

Jeremi se encontraba en la terraza del segundo piso del edificio de enseñanzas, la noche anterior había caído una tormenta, en el jardín había charcos de lodo por todos lados, fijo su atención a una castaña que venía atravesando los jardines, evitando los charcos, ya había oído muchas cosas de ella, desde que posiblemente era la bruja más talentosa de los últimos cien años como hasta que era una sangre sucia inmunda, la chica no era fea, pero para nada le ayudaba esa ropa holgada que vestía, o que siempre trajera el cabello enmarañado cubriendo su cara, apenas había ingresado a la academia el mes pasado y siempre la veía estudiando en la biblioteca o llorando por como la trataban, a la chica se le cayó una pluma y se detuvo a lado de un charco para recogerla, ahí fue cuando vio a Alison que le seguía el paso muy de cerca, como esperando una oportunidad, y la castaña se la acababa de poner en bandeja de plata, Alison se paró a lado de la castaña que estaba inclinada y la empujo al charco de lodo, la castaña cayo boca abajo en el charco, hasta lodo se le había metido en la boca, vio a Cat corriendo hacia ella pero en el último momento la rubia lo pensó mejor y se detuvo a varios metros de ella mirándola profundamente.

Un montón de estudiantes se reunieron en círculo alrededor de la castaña y se reían a carcajadas, entre ellos estaban las amigas de Alison – ups lo siento pero mi madre me enseño que cada cosa debe estar en su lugar y como tú eres una asquerosa inmunda, debes estar en la suciedad – las carcajadas sonar más alto

Jean se puso de rodillas y busco su varita en el charco, la encontró y se puso de pie, con un hechizo no verbal se limpió de inmediato el lodo de toda su ropa y cuerpo e hizo desaparecer el charco, señalo Alison con su varita y la petrifico del cuello para abajo, todos se quedaron en silencio – tu mamá no te enseño nada sobre mi Alison, a mí me debes que tu trasero siga de pie, así que la próxima vez que te dirijas a mi sino es para besar el camino por donde paso mejor ni te acerques – Jean le hablo de la forma más fría y arrogante que conocía, se acercó lentamente a ella e hizo aparecer una cobra en sus manos, le acaricio la cabeza a su serpiente – no olvides que ayude a derrotar a Voldermort, y querida no creas que utilice magia blanca – deposito la cobra sobre los hombros de Alison y se marchó, la chica gritaba de miedo pues odiaba a las serpientes, varios se alejaron con temor mirando a Jean, solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un par de ojos color chocolate, Cat alcanzo a la castaña, le puso una mano en la espalda para que esta sacara el pecho y le levanto el mentón, Jeremi hizo un hechizo para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-camina despacio, no bajes la vista – le ordeno Cat

-ella está bien? – pregunto Hermione intentando no llorar

-sí, solo su orgullo esta por los suelos, no llores Jean, pronto llegaremos a tu habitación – le dijo la rubia muy contenta

*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******

Draco miraba profundamente a Hermione, se preguntaba cuándo se había convertido en esa chica fría y altiva, le intrigaba esta nueva Hermione que lo ignoraba sin ningún esfuerzo, el ya tenía 3 amantes de planta y a una de las chicas incansables detrás de él, a la famosa Alison, pero no podía evitar estar tan pendiente de la castaña y eso le causaba molestia.

Así pasaron otros 10 días con la misma rutina, Draco la saludaba, ella no contestaba pero si tomaba el moka blanco que él le llevaba, pasaban una hora en silencio leyendo y ella era la primera de retirarse. Ese domingo ella llegó puntual a su mesa de siempre, con un tomo muy pesado de pociones de 6to grado, se recargo y comenzó a leer, 10 minutos después olfateo un olor a menta, sabía que Draco se acercaba.

Draco llego con dos cafés, deposito el de ella a lado de la mano de esta y tomo asiento – Granger – le saludo serio sin mirarla

-Malfoy – contesto esta, "porque le conteste" se recrimino de inmediato ella sin apartar la vista de su libro

Draco sonrió y la miro, esta era la segunda vez que le dirigía la palabra desde hacía casi dos meses y medio que se la había encontrado en esa academia, la chica traía su cabello recogido en un moño alto, se pintaba muy sutil y vestía un vestido negro de tirantes gruesos con zapatillas altas en color plata, se dio cuenta que la chica no quitaba la vista de su libro pero no estaba leyendo, pues sus ojos no se movían, así que tentó un poco más su suerte – ¿cómo te va? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, se sentía nervioso, un momento ¿Draco nervioso?

-te has sentado a mi mesa por 40 días a la espera de hablar conmigo y todo para saber cómo estoy – le ironizo la chica

Draco se molestó por cómo le contesto ella – vaya que has estado al pendiente de mi presencia, mira que contar los días – le contesto con arrogancia el rubio.

El rostro de la chica se endureció y lo miro a los ojos, lucia muy guapo el chico, sobre todo con su cabello desordenado - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes dirigirme la palabra? – le hablo fuerte y determinante, varias cabezas se giraron al escucharla hablar

Draco sintió la tención de que varios los miraban a la espera de su contestación – no olvides quien eres tú y quien soy yo – le dijo poniéndose de pie y fulminándola con la mirada, no la dejaría humillarlo

Ella también se puso de pie – exacto Malfoy, no olvides quien eres tú y quien soy yo – le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica y con las mismas palabras del rubio lo dejo cayado y salió de la biblioteca, con su típico paso coqueto y casual.

Draco se maldijo por caer en el juego de palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, amenos le causaba tención a la castaña su presencia, decidió alcanzarla para ver si podía solucionar lo hablado, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando la alcanzo a fuera del edificio y se percató que hablaba con el profesor de pociones, se quedó detrás de un muro para no ser visto y escuchar mejor.

-Jean tan hermosa como siempre – la saludo el profesor depositando un beso sobre su mano de la chica

-gracias Ian – contesto la chica ruborizándose, a Draco le molesto esta reacción de la castaña

-te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por los jardines – le invito ofreciéndole su brazo el profesor

-claro – contesto ella y se marchó del brazo con Ian rumbo a los jardines, Draco se quedó inmóvil maldiciendo

-sabes es de mala educación espiar a la gente – escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Draco giro y frente a él estaba una rubia

-buenas noches Cat – saludo el disimulando – gustas un café? – se le ocurrió invitar a la rubia para ver que podía averiguar

-está bien, pero descuida no le pienso decir – hablo mientras miraba a Jean alejarse con Ian

Caminaron hacia la cafetería, ahí Draco visualizo a Jeremi en su mesa de siempre y dirigió a la chica hasta esa mesa – Jeremi – saludo Draco

El pelirrojo levanto la vista y miro con quien venía el rubio, de inmediato se puso de pie y ayudo a sentarse a la rubia – Cat – saludo el pelirrojo

-Jeremi – contesto esta con una sonrisa, varios alrededor voltearon a ver a su mesa, era inusual que un fénix se sentara con estudiantes que no eran de su círculo

El silencio era incómodo para los dos chicos, por su lado Cat miraba el menú y seleccionaba – y bien chicos así son de serios? – les pregunto divertida por la situación

-tendremos aurora boreal en una semana – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Jeremi

Los rubios lo miraron – será hermosa verla desde la azotea del edificio de enseñanza – contesto Cat, amaba la magia de la naturaleza, los chicos se sorprendieron por la respuesta, no se la imaginaban trepando a la azotea para mirar el cielo

-será cerca de orión – le a completo el pelirrojo, el rubio miraba hacia la entrada de la cafetería

-tardara, los jardines son muy grandes – le informo

-de que hablas? – se hizo el tonto Draco

Los dos lo miraron con cara de "no me quieras tomar el pelo", haci transcurrió una hora en una plática amena, los chicos eran divertidos y no hablaban de los demás,

En eso entro Jean a la cafetería sola y se dirigió a la mesa de los fénix, no sin antes desviar su mirada a la mesa en la que el rubio siempre se sentaba y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a su amiga sentada ahí platicando de lo lindo con ellos, le dio una mirada severa y se sentó en su mesa de frente a ellos.

-que se supone que hace Cat en esa mesa? – pregunto Albert en voz alta

-no debería estar ahí sentada –Arnolt fulmino con la mirada a Cat

-no da mala fama – sentencio Simut

Hermione los miro asombrada, no entendía como podían ser tan banales, era cierto que a ella tampoco le hacía gracia que Cat se sentara con Draco pero vio que su amiga platicaba más con Jeremi que con el rubio, su mirada varias veces cruzo con la de Draco. Cenaron hablando de lo usual de siempre, posiciones en la tabla "¿pero bueno que estos chicos no piensan en otra cosa nunca?" a Hermione le parecía tan aburrido siempre estar con ellos y sobre todo cuando Cat no estaba. Solo en la comida estaba obligada a sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, los 15 estudiantes más listos tenían su propio lugar en su mesa correspondiente, los primero 5, su mesa era dorada y estaba en el centro de todas, le seguía una en color plata donde se sentaban del sexto al décimo se sentaban en una mesa plateada y del onceavo al quinceavo en una mesa color bronce, de ahí el resto podía sentarse en donde quisieran, pero Albert, Arnolt y Simut siempre querían estar sentados con ellas en la cena pero puntualizar que eran los mejores, solo en el desayuno las dejaban tranquilas.

Alison se percató de la silla vacía de Cat y fue a sentarse junto a su novio, Cat se dio cuenta de esta acción y se tensó, Draco y Jeremi se dieron cuenta y voltearon a ver a donde miraba la rubia, no podían escuchar la plática pero veían que Alison hablaba en dirección de Jean y se reía, Jean había contestado algo y le regresaba la sonrisa sarcástica, la pelinegra tomo asiento y le dio la espalda a Jean mientras se besaba con su novio, Simut comenzó a platicar con Jean, 15 minutos después Jean se levantó y se marchó despidiéndose de los chicos de beso en la mejilla.

Cat miro salir a Jean y se puso de pie – chicos fue un placer – dijo a forma de despedida

-el placer fue nuestro Cat – contesto Jeremi poniéndose de pie

-buenas noches Cat – contesto el rubio

La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó avanzar cuando la voz de Jeremi la detuvo

-Cat – grito más alto de lo que pretendía y se avergonzó

-aquí a las 8 – contesto ella muy alegre y se marcho

Draco sonrió, ya se había dado cuenta que a Jeremi le gustaba Cat, pero el pelirrojo era muy reservado, pero estaba más contento porque sabía que eso implicaba que talvez Hermione se sentara también con ellos.


	6. Bvlgari y Salvatore

Capítulo 6 Bvlgari y Salvatore

Ese lunes por la mañana Hermione lucia radiante y no era para menos Ian la había robado un beso la noche anterior mientras caminaban por los jardines, el beso había sido rápido pero tierno, era la primera vez en 8 meses que ella realmente era feliz en la academia, ese día decidió vestirse más relajada, llevaba unos jean de mezclilla con blusa pegada de hombros descubiertos color roja, su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta haciendo resaltar su fina cara, como siempre su maquillaje era tenue y ligero, botines rojos de gamuza, un habitual brazalete de color plata, con el que escondía la cicatriz que hacía años Bellatriz le había hecho, tomo su maletín y se preparó para salir, sabía que Cat era puntual, se dirigía a su puerta cuando escucho el llamado de esta, sonrió y abrió su puerta.

-Waooooo a quien piensas llevarte hoy a la cama chica – le dijo muy alegre Cat al ver a su amiga tan sexi

-no es para tanto, solo quiero verme de mi edad y no tan estilizada – comenzaron su camino hacia la cafetería

-ok, viendo que están tan de buen humor, podría pedirte un favor – indago la rubia

-mmmmm no me suena a que vaya a ser algo bueno – frunció la castaña, ya conocía a su amiga y cuando le pedía un favor era más como ser cómplice de algo

-vamos, es sobre – se sonrojo Cat – Jeremi – dijo más bajo

Hermione abrió muy grande sus ojos – Jeremi? – le pregunto, sabía que desde que habían entrado a Cat le gustaba Jeremi, pero el problemas es que Jeremi era demasiado tímido, miro a la rubia, esta le ponía su típica cara de corderito – no se porque presiento que me voy arrepentir pero está bien – acababan de llegar a la cafetería

-por eso te adoro, sígueme – la rubia la dirigió a otra mesa que no era la de ellas, la castaña caminaba detrás de ella

Al detenerse Hermione se colocó a lado de ella y se tensó, Cat la había conducido a una mesa donde estaban dos chicos sentados, estos se pusieron de pie al verlas llegar.

-Jean, Cat – saludaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Jeremi a las chicas mientras las ayudaban a tomar asiento, Cat alado de Jeremi y Hermione alado de Draco

-chicos – los saludo de beso Cat

-buen día – saludo Hermione solo mirando a Jeremi y dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Cat

Draco no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Hermione, lucia radiante, sexi, coqueta, se embriaga de su aroma, sintió como Jeremi lo pisaba bajo la mesa, miro a su amigo y este le regreso una mirada de reprimenda, por su parte Cat disimulo una risa

-y dime Draco que te aparecido la academia – le pregunto Cat mientras leía el menú

-interesante – contesto este

-escuche que te promovieron a una clase de tercero – indago más la chica

-a pociones, ya solo pasare esta semana en segundo – le informo mientras leía el menú

-vaya todo un genio, eso de venir de Hogwarts – aventuro la chica

-obvio no soy tan listo como Her… Jean – miro de soslayo a la castaña y sus pecas sobre sus hombros

-eso es más que obvio – hablo Hermione por primera vez, mientras tomaba café

-les gustaría presenciar la aurora boreal con nosotros la siguiente semana – intervino Jeremi

-claro seria genial verdad Jean – se adelantó a contestar Cat muy contenta, adoraba a ese pelirrojo. El dragón interno de Draco ronroneo de emoción

-lo siento, no poder acompañarlos - contesto sin quitar su vista del profeta la castaña

-será una lástima que te lo pierdes Jean – dijo Jeremi

-o no me lo perderé, ya tengo planes – miro a los ojos azules del chico, sintió como todos la miraban. El dragón interno de Draco rujió de coraje

La plática continuo entre Draco, Cat y Jeremi, era amena y divertida, la castaña no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando por sus ocurrencias, le gustaba ver feliz a su amiga, aunque no le gustaba estar a lado de Draco

-jajajaja eres tremendo Draco – decía en medio de risas la chica rubia

Hermione no conocía esta faceta del rubio, divertida, alivianada, sin banalidades, le costaba creer que era el mismo Draco de antaño, lo que si seguía igual era su popularidad entre las chicas, sabía que se rumoreaba que Alison lo quería bajo sus sabanas – se hace tarde – le menciono a Cat mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Draco.

-nos vemos en la noche? – se atrevió a preguntarles Jeremi

Cat se giró a ver a Jean – no abuses – le dijo Hermione a Cat

-tal vez – contesto Cat guiñándole un ojo a los chicos

Draco sabía que le tendría que dar un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños a la rubia

Llego la hora de la clase de pociones, Draco fue el primero en entrar, Cat y Hermione las ultimas, Ian ya estaba adentro, vio como todos los chicos incluso el profesor se comían con la mirada a Hermione, sobre todo el profesor, la miraba lujuriosamente, vaya que si el reconocía esa mirada.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, ya había sido evaluada y como siempre obtuvo un excelente 10, espero junto a su amiga a que terminara la clase, debes en cuando intercambiaba miradas coquetas con el profesor que no pasaban desapercibidas por Draco.

El resto del día transcurrió rápido, la noticia de que Hermione iba en primer lugar por cuarto día consecutivo era la comidilla de todos, esta se dirigió como siempre a la biblioteca, para su sorpresa cuando llego ya estaba ahí Draco con dos cafés, se detuvo a unos metros, el rubio estaba con la cabeza ladeada leyendo y sorbiendo café, llevaba pantalón de vestir color gris, camisa negra con los primeros 2 botones desabrochados, las mangas dobladas, ahí en su mano izquierda lucia su marca tenebrosa. Creyó que el rubio no regresaría más, suspiro tranquila y tomo asiento.

-Bvlgari, valle de jazmines – dijo Draco mientras le arrimaba su café

Hermione levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos

-tu perfume, aunque prefiero el que usabas en el colegio, Salvatore Ferragamo Incanto – le dedico una mirada seductora

-como lo sabes? – le pregunto descansando su libro sobre la mesa y tomando su café, tratando de disimular su asombro, como podía saber que perfume usaba en el colegio

-nos gustaba usar la misma mesa, la del fondo del lado derecho frente al ventanal, lugar cálido, ilu….

-iluminado, tranquilo y pasivo – concluyo la castaña, recordando su viejo refugio de Hogwarts

Él le sonrió, - así es, ocupaba el lugar cuando tú no lo ocupabas, me dejabas muy poco tiempo – le reclamo juguetonamente - siempre se quedaba impregnado por tu perfume – le informo

-desde cuándo? – le pregunto la castaña sin poder evitar sonreír

-desde segundo – le contesto, anonadado por la sonrisa de la chica

Ella lo miro por unos segundos más, tomo su libro y comenzó a leer, Draco suspiro por lo bajo y continuo su lectura, justo después de una hora la castaña se ponía de pie, Draco se levantó más rápido y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, cuando el tomo la silla la chica iba hacer lo mismo, sus manos se rozaron por un segundo, Hermione sintió un descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, Draco sintió un hormigueo en su estómago, ella se marchó de inmediato sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Draco se quedó pensando en esa sensación que jamás había sentido ¿Quién rayos era esta Hermione y que estaba haciendo con él? Con esta pregunto rondando su cabeza Draco llego a su mesa habitual en la cafetería, en esta ya estaban Cat y Jeremi, este último hacia reír escandalosamente a la rubia – Cat – se acercó y saludo de beso a la rubia – Jeremi

-Draco – le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en cuanto el rubio se sentó, los chicos ordenaron, al parecer lo esperaban para cenar

-no esperaremos a Jean? – les pregunto mientras miraba a la puerta de entrada

-no te creas con tanta suerte – le contesto risueña la rubia. Transcurrió media hora entre la cena y risas a Cat le comenzaba a gustar mucho sentarse con los chicos, la cafetería se quedó un poco en silencio como siempre que ocurría que Jean llegaba a un lugar, Cat y los chicos giraron su cabeza hacia la entrada, Jean iba llegando de la mano con Ian, este la dejo en la entrada y le dio un beso en la mano y se retiró, la castaña camino hasta su mesa sin voltear a la mesa de Draco.

Albert, Arnolt y Simut se pusieron de pie cuando llego la castaña, este último le ayudo a tomar asiento, como siempre quedo de frente a la mesa de Draco, enseguida llego Alison a ocupar el lugar de Cat.

-que rayos hace ahí otra vez Cat – pregunto Albert

-no le veo lo malo – contesto Hermione mientras ordenaba

-como podrías verle lo malo, cualquier mesa aquí para ti es demasiado – le ironizo Alison

-al menos yo me puedo sentar en cualquiera, pero no tú, así que retírate – le ordeno la castaña

-porque tú lo dices? – le pregunto con arrogancia la Alison

-porque yo lo digo, estas en mi lugar – le reclamo Cat, se había acercado al ver a Alison sentarse nuevamente en la mesa – LARGATE – casi le grito

Alison la fulmino con la mirada – no siempre estarás en esa posición Cat – le amenazo mientras se marchaba

-porque te sientas con ellos – le reprocho Simut

-haciendo actos de caridad? – le pregunto burlón Albert

-no me digas que te gusta alguno de esos nefastos? – le pregunto Arnolt

-que rápido olvidan que alguna vez estuvieron ahí – le recalco Hermione en su habitual tono mordaz y venenoso

Los chicos la fulminaron con la vista, no les gustaba discutir con Jean, eran testigos de lo hiriente que podía ser la castaña, los chicos prosiguieron con su típica charla de posiciones en la tabla, Cat y Hermione solo escuchaban y asentían de vez en cuando, pasada media hora se retiraron.

Draco no había perdido detalle de nada, cuando vio llegar a Hermione con Ian sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y cuando vio a Alison dirigirse a Hermione destilando su veneno se tensó y sintió la necesidad de protegerla, esto no le estaba agradando nada al rubio, se puso de pie y se despidió de Jeremi, con dirección al quinto piso de los dormitorios, se detuvo en la habitación número 15 y toco a la puerta, una hermosa pelirroja le abrió la puerta y al verlo lo dejo pasar de inmediato.


	7. Capítulo 7 Humillándote pero defendiéndo

**Capítulo 7 Humillándote pero defendiéndote**

Era una hermosa noche de primeros de noviembre, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, el cielo totalmente estrellado, Cat, Jeremi y Draco se encontraban sobre el techo del edificio más grande, el de enseñanza, ahí habían otros dos pequeños grupos de chicos esperando el inicio del espectáculo, Draco nunca había estado en esa parte del edificio, desde ahí podía ver todos los terrenos de la academia y valla que eran amplios estos, se dio cuenta que toda la academia estaba dentro de una burbuja inmensa, la academia era invisible para cualquier ojo muggle o mago, solo con una invitación se podía llegar ahí, teniendo en cuenta que la academia iba cambiando de lugar, eran contados los estudiantes que ponían atención al camino que seguía la academia como para poder determinar en qué fecha estarían en algún lugar, Jeremi era uno de ellos, hacía semanas que sabía que en esa fecha estarían en el polo norte justo a tiempo para presenciar la aurora boreal.

Cat estaba en medio de los chicos mirando hacia el horizonte – ahí – señalo la chica hacia el este, le emocionaba esto – la primera vez que vi una fue con mis padres cuando era niña – dijo en vos baja pero audible, Jeremi le tomo la mano sin mirarla pero sonrojándose.

Comenzó con un arco verde aislado muy alargado que se iba extendiendo en el horizonte, en dirección este-oeste empezó a incrementar su brillo, se formaron ondas y rizos a lo largo del arco en color azul y también estructuras verticales que se parecen a rayos de luz dorados muy alargados y delgados. De repente la totalidad del cielo se llenó de bandas, espirales, y rayos de luz que temblaban y se movían rápidamente por el horizonte. Era un fenómeno impresionante de ver.

Los chicos visualizaron arriba, en el límite de la burbuja había un caballo aleado, en este iban montados Ian y Hermione, sin duda alguna ellos se llevaron la mejor vista, el fenómeno solo duro unos 15 minutos, pero fueron suficientes para mantener atentos a los chicos con su danza de luces, era enigmático, seductor, romántico.

Draco por primera vez en su vida sintió celos, ahí estaba Hermione entre los brazos de Ian no muy lejos disfrutando del momento, el tenia a muchas chicas que hubieran matado por estar ahí con él, pero el solo había querido compartir ese momento con cierta castaña, volteo a ver a sus amigos, sonrió al ver a Cat en los brazos de su amigo, hasta que se había animado su amigo caray.

-hasta mañana chicos – se despido solo de palabra y se marchó a su habitación, dándole una última mirada a Hermione que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo.

-tú crees que …

-tal vez, debe tener paciencia – contesto Cat al ver marcharse a Jean con Ian – tú crees que

-si, al principio pensé que era capricho, pero he visto como la mira aunque no esperes que lo acepte, sigue siendo un Malfoy – le dijo Jeremi antes de besarla, era increíble cómo se entendían sin terminar una frase.

Después de esa noche las cosas cambiaron mucho radicalmente, Hermione ahora desayunaba sola con Ian, Cat con los chicos, en la comida era obligatorio sentarse a la mesa de los fénix, en la cena ella solo se sentaba en su mesa habitual a tomar un té para seguir manteniendo su estus quo y no permitir que Alison se apoderara de su mesa, Draco seguía asistiendo todas las noches a la biblioteca, por mucho lograba intercambiar dos diálogos con ella y el primero siempre era "buenas noches Granger", pero el rubio no pasaba solo sus noches, camas le sobraban para dormir, Ian había promovido a Draco a tercer semestre en la clase de pociones y este gustoso se había ido, Hermione para variar seguía siendo la novedad y no solo porque era conocimientos de todos de que era la novia del profesor Ian sino porque ya llevaba en el puesto número uno durante un mes, eso era ya un record, para asombro de muchos Jeremi y Draco ya tomaban un lugar en la tabla entre los lugares del 15 al 20.

Esa noche en la biblioteca cerca de cumplirse la hora de lectura..

-porque no aceptaste tu traslado a tercero en pociones? – pregunto sin más Draco serrando su libro y colocándolo sobre su regazo

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta, es más ni se esperaba que le hablara, cerro su libro también y levanto la vista para verlo – porque es de tu incumbencia? – ahí estaba otra vez su modo mordaz de hablar

-no evadas la pregunta – le dijo el mientras se reclinaba en dirección de ella

Ella no se dejó intimidar, no se movió de su postura a pesar de que el espacio que los separaba tan solo era de unos 30 cm – no tengo porque contestarte - le ironizo

-cierto, no tienes por qué hacerlo – le confirmo – solo que no pensé que fueras de las chicas que por un enamoramiento limitaras tu aprendizaje – le concluyo levantado una ceja

-que poco me conoces Malfoy – le dijo en medio de una sonrisa – acaso nadie te dijo la regla de oro? – le interrogo burlonamente – No te enamores Malfoy, principio básico – le espeto de la forma más arrogante que la castaña conocía mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Draco poniéndose de pie y comenzando a salir con ella de la biblioteca, sintió como muchos los miraban mientras Hermione parecía burlarse de el

-Jean Granger – contesto está siguiendo su camino

Draco la detuvo del brazo – y Hermione? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Hermione? – lo miro con su típica cara de asco la chica cuando alguien muy lejos de si nivel se atrevía hablarle

-si la Hermione, tierna y sencilla, la sabelotodo insufrible pero humilde – le reclamo el, era cierto que esta Hermione que se arreglaba y mostraba seguridad le resultaba condenadamente sexi, pero verla actuar como una arpía no le cuadraba, sentía que se trataba de otra chica

-más bien dirás la sangre sucia con la que te divertías tú y tus compañeros mofándose – le dijo con amargura

Se quedó helado, era verdad lo que le decía ella. Mucha gente los escuchaba hablar

-que pasa Malfoy te sientes intimidado por mí – le dijo con una mueca de insuficiencia – si, supongo que no debe ser fácil aceptar que aquí no eres nada, solo un apellido más, aquí tu petulancia no tiene valor

-pero la tuya si verdad, y disfrutas haciéndolo – le dijo de forma cruel soltándola, desconocía a esta Hermione

-y dime llegaste solo a esa conclusión o necesitaste ayuda Malfoy – le contesto mordaz, en ese momento llegaron a su encuentro Jeremi y Cat que ya se habían enterado del encuentro que estaban teniendo sus amigos

-mira Hermione ….

-Granger – miro la cara de confusión del rubio – para ti soy Granger que no somos iguales, no olvides tu lugar – le espeto ella, sintió la mano de Cat sujetando su mano, era un gesto que le decía "para"

Draco dio un paso hacia ella y hablo en voz baja – Granger – recalco – es una lástima que te convirtieras en lo que tanto odiabas – solo Cat, Jeremi y Hermione lo escucharon y sin esperar contestación el rubio se marchó.

Hermione sin demostrar lo mucho que ese comentario le había dolido se dirigió a la cafetería, con sus habituales compañeros de cena, los miro por un instante y como siempre se sintió incomoda de estar con ese tipo de gente, ella siempre se repetía que era así para no ser lastimada, pero hacía tiempo que había cruzado la línea y ella lo sabía.

-qué bueno que pusiste en su lugar a ese pedante – le dijo Albert mientras se pasaba a la silla vacía de Cat para quedar a lado de ella

Hermione suspiro antes de contestar – no tiene importancia – como odiaba ese tipo de comentarios por parte de sus compañeros, Cat llego y tomo lugar en la silla vacía.

-vaya hasta que nos dignas con tu presencia – le reprocho Arnolt

-no comiences – le contesto esta

-nos das mala reputación Cat – le dijo Albert

-deberías de reconsiderarlo – la reprendió Simut

-porque creen que pueden opinar – les contesto groseramente, ella solo estaba ahí por Hermione

-es de bajo nivel – le puntualizo Simut

-últimamente avanzado mucho – contesto la rubia

-nunca nos alcanzara – contesto Albert

-acaso te preocupa ser desplazado? – giro la castaña para preguntarle al chico

-jajajajaja – rieron los chicos – que cosas dices Jean – le dijo Simut

-ni el pelirrojo ni el rubio están a nuestra altura – hablo muy insuficiente Albert -además nadie pasa por alto que Malfoy fue un maldito mortifago, ni las chicas lo toman en serio

-olvido lo arrogante que puedes ser – le contesto la castaña

-vamos Jean eres igual – como si nada le soltó Arnolt, sin saber el efecto que esas palabras causaban en ella

-ellos son unos idiotas – recalco Albert, sus compañeros rieron – Malfoy se pasea por la academia sintiéndose como rey sin darse cuenta como varios le dedican una mueca de asco por lo que fue él y su familia, es un idiota engreído que piensa que las chicas están a su disposición, menos mal Jean que le dejaste claro que él no está a nuestro nivel, es una escoria. – soltó su veneno en voz alta con la intención de que los chismosos que escuchaban se lo hicieran llegar a Draco.

Jean se puso de pie y sentó sobre el regazo de Albert, todos en la cafetería se quedaron pasmados viéndolos aunque pocos escuchaba su plática – que pasa Albert, temes por tu puesto? – le pregunto coquetamente mientras acariciaba su cuello – no debieras, tu eres – lo miro a los ojos – inteligente, perspicaz, astuto – le decía muy cerca de su oído, el chico se estaba excitando – has sido un fénix desde segundo semestre y Malfoy solo es – se levantó para decirle muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios – el solo es jodidamente sexi, tanto así, que se tira a tu novia – le dedico una sonrisa a él y a Alison que se había acercado al ver a la castaña sobre su novio.

Se marchó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Cat le siguió el paso mientras en la mesa Albert discutía acaloradamente con Alison dando un gran espectáculo.


	8. Capítulo 8 Hermione Jean Granger

**Capítulo 8 Hermione Jean Granger**

Veinte días habían pasado desde el escandalo ocurrido en la cafetería, el pobre de Albert nose para en público ni para desayunar o cenar, no se saltaba la comida porque sabía que era obligatoria su asistencia, el hecho de que alguien se burlara de un fénix era imperdonable, era algo que Albert jamás le perdonaría a Alison, la chica por su parte ya lo había supero, ahora buscaba la forma de cobrársela a Jean, claro ella no dejaría las cosas así.

Draco por su parte después de su discusión con la castaña había decidido ya no volver a dirigirle la palabra a esa mocosa petulante y arrogante, sin embargo al otro día por la mañana se había enterado del incidente en la cena y de cómo Hermione lo había defendido y fue mayor su felicidad cuando la misma Cat le confirmo los hechos.

Hermione no había esperado que Draco siguiera sentándose con ella en la biblioteca, pero para su mala suerte el rubio no había desistido, seguía acudiendo puntual todas las noches a su cita no acordada, aun con eso Hermione era más feliz que nunca, llevaba una relación estupenda con Ian, se había animado a ser su novia porque lo creia un hombre maduro y sensato, no como todos sus compañeros infantiles y arrogantes, Ian ere muy diferente, sobre todo a cualquier hombre que había conocido, era simpático, apuesto, varonil, inteligente, con él siempre tenía un tema nuevo del cual charlar, todas las noches caminan por los jardines mientras hablaban sobre cosas que en esos momentos pasaban en la vida, desayunaban juntos y los viernes y sábados se quedaba charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Por otra parte ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Draco, aunque no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su panza cada que lo veía, ella lo adjudicaba a que era porque estaba a la espera de que el la molestara como antaño, pero no él siempre era educado con ella y con todas, no había día que no escuchara alguna compañera jactándose de que Draco había amanecido en sus sabanas, cosa que hacía que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

-he decidido pasarme a tercer semestre de pociones – declaro Hermione a Cat mientras comían

-ya te habías tardado Jean – le contesto mientras levantaba su copa en dirección al frente y hacia gesto de brindar a la distancia

Hermione siguió ese gesto con la mirada – como te va con Jeremi – le pregunto

-de maravilla – le confeso muy roja

-un momento te has ruborizado? – le dijo atónita – Cat estas enamorada? – le reprocho

-no lo pude evitar – se defendió ella – además tu no andas tan perdida heeee – le recordó

-es diferente Cat, él es maduro, Jeremi es – se quedó pensando, no recordaba ningún escándalo y murmullo sobre el pelirrojo

Cat la miro muy sonriente – es diferente – le confirmo

-está bien, solo con cuidado – le dijo Hermione

-claro Jean, y dime tu como vas pillina – la codeo juguetonamente

-es prometedora nuestra relación, la seguiremos después de la academia – le confeso la castaña

-jajajaja muy bien, oye no se te hace raro que Alison todavía no te busque pleito? – miro disimuladamente a la pelinegra en la mesa de alado

-conociéndola trama algo, no se quedara de brazos cruzados después de esa humillación – hablo en voz baja Hermione

Esa noche en la biblioteca

-buenas noches Hermione – saludo Draco mientras tomaba asiento y le estiraba un café

Hermione levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre y no su apellido – que hay – no tenía ganas de discutir, era más feliz que nunca y no permitiría que Draco le arruinará el día

-escuche que te trasladaras a pociones 3 – le hablo tranquilo

-así es, como te va a ti? – no sabía porque seguía la platica

-muy bien, siempre hay algo que estudiar aquí – comento relajado viéndola a los ojos

Ella tomo de su café y lo volteo a mirar – porque entraste apenas? – interrogo amablemente

Draco bajo la vista – mi madre murió días después de la graduación – tomo de su café

-o lo siento de verdad – dijo muy incómoda ella, no sabía nada de eso y pudo notar la tensión en el rostro del rubio

-como sea, me permitieron entrar en el siguiente semestre – cambio de tema el rubio – piensas especializarte en todas las carreras?

-eso espero, es algo pesado, pero entretenido y no es como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer – le informo

-si, el lugar puede ser algo sofocante, en Hogwarts teníamos las vacaciones para salir del colegio o los fines de semana para ir a Hosmejade – le encantaba mirarla

-es una oportunidad única, no debemos desaprovecharla – y dicho esto tomo su libro y comenzó a leer la chica

-cierto – la imito y comenzó su lectura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Pasada la hora de lectura Hermione se puso de pie salió diciendo solo "chao", Draco por su parte tenía que ir a la habitación de uno de sus profesores a entregar el libro que le había prestado, estaba por llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación a la que se dirigía cuando escucho risas y gemidos de una voz que él conocía muy bien, doblo la esquina lentamente para no anunciar su presencia, se asombró por lo que vio, ahí a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Alison besando apasionadamente y colgada del cuello de nada más y nada manos del profesor Ian, el novio de Hermione, el profesor intentaba abrir su puerta mientras que su mano libre la estaba metiendo bajo la minifalda de la chica.

Draco espero a que desaparecieran por la puerta y fue y entrego su libro dos puertas más allá de la habitación de Ian, se dirigió a la cafetería y se asombró de que Hermione estuviera en su mesa sentada.

-buenas noches – saludo a todos

-buenas – contestaron todos

-esperamos a Ian? – le pregunto Cat a Hermione

-o no, está ocupado en una junta con la directora – les informo la castaña muy tranquila

"Una junta, si una junta pero de ombligos y no con la directora sino con Alison" pensó Draco – como les va? – se atrevió a preguntarles

-quiere pedir un permiso especial para ir a conocer a mis padres y que yo conozca a los suyos – les dijo muy feliz y sonrojada

Draco apretó lo puños – no crees que es muy rápido? – trato de hablar con calma

-no es de tu incumbencia – le contesto molesta ella

-solo opinaba – se disculpo

-pues no opines – le corto ella

-se acerca el baile de navidad, ¿con quién iras Draco? – hablo Cat para aliviar la tención

-no llevare pareja – les informo

-porque? – le pregunto el pelirrojo

-digamos que la única chica que me apetece ya está apartada – como si nada miro a Hermione, está un pudo evitar ruborizarse

La cena pasó sin otra discusión, los chicos hicieron bromas y chistes como siempre, Cat reía a carcajadas mientras Hermione se controlaba por no reírse. Al otro día sábado por la mañana, Hermione salió a correr como siempre, pero esta vez lo hizo una hora más temprano, aún estaba un poco oscuro, quería apurarse, anoche los chicos la habían convencido de tomar unos tragos y hacer una fogata a la orilla del lago, estaba por llegar a las escalera cuando escucho pasos y la voz de Ian, quiso sorprenderlo y se escondió dentro del mueble de accesorios de limpieza.

-aquí te dejo hermosa – decía Ian

-claro, pase una noche maravillosa – contestaba una chica

-el lunes a la misma hora – se despedía dándole una nalgada a la chica

Hermione se hizo chiquita ahí donde estaba, conocía perfectamente la voz de la chica, era Alison, espero unos minutos y salió de ahí, se regresó a su cuarto y se metió a su tina y comenzó a llorar, ni siquiera le abrió la puerta a Cat cuando esta la había ido a buscar para desayunar, faltando unos 20 minutos para que iniciara su clase de pociones 3, salió de la tina, se arregló con unos Jeans a la cadera, le quedaban muy ajustados marcando todas sus curvas y una polera tipo ombliguera, su cabello se lo alació, pinto sus labios de un rojo sexi y salió rumbo a pociones 2, todos se la comían con la mirada, lucia sexi y provocadora, ella sabía que Alison ahora salía con Simut, pero también sabía que el pobre chico moría por ella, entro al salón, ya todos estaban ahí aunque la clase aun no comenzaba, Ian se puso de pie al verla creyó que iba a saludarlo a el, pero la castaña se dirigió a Simut que estaba sentado a lado de Alison, se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo beso apasionadamente, el chico le respondió el beso y la abrazo, ella lo soltó y se puso de pie

-esto me pertenece – le dijo mientras metía mano en las bolsas del saco del chico y sacaba unas pantaletas rojas – te dije que no podías quedártelas – le guiño un ojo, el pobre chico ni podía hablar, aun no salía de su asombro

-qué es esto Jean – reclamo muy molesto Ian

Ella se paró un metro frente a el – no me digas que te sentiste con derecho de exclusividad Ian – le contesto muy arrogante – además necesitaba encontrar a alguien que fuera bueno en la cama – dicho esto la castaña abandono el salón

Ian se puso muy rojo, en su vida jamás alguien lo había avergonzado así.

Si había algo peor que una mujer dolida, eso era una Gryffindor con sed de venganza.

Hermione se dirigió a su clase de pociones 3, Draco se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio entrar, sentía unas ganas enormes de írsele encima, la polera corta y escotada solo dejaba a la imaginación los senos, miro como todos babeaban por ella, se paró y se quitó su cazadora y se la paso por los hombros a la chica.

Hermione lo volteo a ver al sentir la tela – gracias – dijo y se colocó bien la chamarra, se sentía incomoda de como la veían

Draco la miro triste – estas bien? – le pregunto, ella solo asintió con su cabeza

Al ser la nueva fue la última en ser evaluada, saco un 9, al salir ya la espera Cat a fuera del salón mientras hablaba con Draco

-estas bien? Que fue todo eso? – le pregunto mientras se conducían a su siguiente clase alejándose de Draco

-Ian me engaño con Alison – fue todo lo que dijo y entraron a clase

Como todo en la academia el espectáculo de Hermione ya era sabido por todos, incluso por Draco y Jeremi que se habían enterado en la comida, Cat por el contrario no había recibido mayor explicación, pero almenos había logrado arrastrarla a la fogata planeada.

-chicos – saludo Cat mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de su novio

-cielo – contesto Jeremi mientras la besaba – Jean – saludo a la castaña

-chicas – Draco las saludo de beso en la mejilla a las dos

Hermione por su parte solo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y prosiguió a sentarse sobre un tronco en la fogata ya hecha, frente a ellos a unos 4 metros estaba el lago y detrás una casa de acampar.

-qué hacías? – pregunto Cat a Draco mientras se sentaba frente a Jean y alado de Jeremi

-sacaba fotos al atardecer – contesto Draco señalando la cámara que colgaba de su pecho, tomo asiento alado de Hermione – sonrían – les dijo a Cat y Jeremi, estos se abrazaron y Draco les tomo una foto – mañana se las doy – les informo

Así comenzó la charla, entre ellos tres ya que Hermione no hablaba, solo asentía de vez en cuando, los chicos la miraban triste, algo les decía que ella no era la villana de la historia, Jeremi saco un wiski y vasos, para asombro de todos Jean acepto el trago, pasadas unas horas consiguieron sacarle una que otra sonrisa a Jean.

Hermione ya se sentía muy mareada y como no si mínimo ya llevaba 6 tragos, decidió ponerse de pie y caminar un poco para ver si se le bajaba, se dio cuenta que no era buena idea y tomo asiento a la orilla del lago, olvidando que no estaba sola, se quitó sus tenis y calcetines, se arremango su jeans y metió los pies a los lagos, se sentía tan bien el agua tibia, bajo su cabeza y miro su reflejo.

-hermosa noche – dijo Draco mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella con las piernas cruzadas

-sup hio go – intento contestar ella, los dos se rieron por la situación

Ella seguía viendo su reflejo, llevaba la misma ropa de la mañana, apenas hace unos minutos se había quitado la cazadora de Draco y la había dejado a un lado de ella, su cabello ya estaba otra vez ondulado sujeto en una coleta alta.

-ya no se quién soy – logro decir claramente, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, no quitaba la vista del lago, buscaba encontrarse a ella misma

Draco comprendió esas palabras, lo medito unos segundos, saco su varita y apunto a la cara de Hermione y retiro todo su maquillaje, se colocó detrás de ella con una pierna a cada lado de ella, le saco la liga que sujetaba su cabello, sus rizos cayeron sobre sus hombros y espalda de la chica, paso sus manos sobre el cabello de ella para alborotarle el cabello, paso una mano derecha por su abdomen para abrazarla, sintió su cálida piel, con su mano izquierda retiro sus cabellos de su hombro y coloco ahí su cabeza, con su cuerpo la inclino un poco más hacia el lago.

-mírate bien ahí estas – le dijo en el oído, la castaña miro su reflejo, si haci sin maquillaje y con el cabello revuelto se parecía más a la Hermione de antaño – solo que ahora eres más guapa y sexi – Draco le deposito un beso en su hombro descubierto, Hermione se ruborizo mucho – vez ahí está, Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione estiro su mano para tocar su reflejo, este se perdió en el momento que ella toco el agua, no soporto más y comenzó a llorar, Draco la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo fuerte, la chica lloro por tanto tiempo que al final se quedo dormida.


	9. Capítulo 9 Un beso robado

Capítulo 9 Un beso robado

Hermione despertó con el alba del sol, era una hermosa mañana de domingo, lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Draco a escasos 5cm del de ella, se alejo un poco y lo examino, tenia un fisonomía divina, perfecta, sus labios delgados y finos, una nariz respingada, sus ojos cerrados con una fina hilera de pestañas largas y chinas, cejas pobladas en color castaño claro, sino fuera por su perfil varonil su rostro parecía igual de delicado como el de la misma afrodita, podía sentir su aliento tibio con olor a menta darle de golpe en su rostro, se dio cuanta que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, ahí junto a su pecho pudo sentirlo musculoso, fuerte, protector, el joven tenia una pierna sobre ella, en pocas palabras la tenia en vuelta con su cuerpo, por un momento deseo probar sus labios y corroborar que tan cierto era ese rumor que corría en Hogwarts haciendo alusión a que probar los labios del rubio era como pisar el cielo, se estaba acercando cuando recordó, "asquerosa sangre sucia" apelativo con el que el la llamo por años, no pudo evitar sentir dolor ante el recuerdo, cerro su mano sobre su varita y con un solo pensamiento abandono el lugar.

Draco despertó media hora mas tarde, para encarar la triste realidad de que estaba solo, aspiro profundo y su ser se lleno del aroma de jazmines que dejara Hermione impregnado en toda su ropa, se sentó y contemplo el amanecer.

-no creíste que amanecería aquí ¿cierto? – le pregunto Cat mientras se acercaba, había visto todo desde que se despertara Hermione

-nunca se pierde la fe – le contesto el mientras comenzaba a lanzar piedras al lago

Cat tomo asiento alado de el y lo emito – como fue su relación en Hogwarts? – le pregunto, ella ya sabia pero quería la versión de el

Draco se detuvo por un momento, volteo a ver a la cara a Cat – fui un verdadero hijo de la chingada con ella – confeso

-vaya – Cat no se esperaba tanta honestidad – y porque piensas entonces que ella podría fijarse en ti? – quiso saber

-pensé – bajo su cabeza al lago donde la noche anterior miro el reflejo de ella – Hermione es la persona mas justa, bondadosa y tierna que yo jamás conocí, si hay alguien dispuesta a perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad, es ella – hasta el se asombro de su sinceridad

-Hermione tu lo has dicho, ahora es Jean – le informo ella un poco triste

-Hermione sigue ahí adentro, no se que le hicieron aquí para que ella fuera así, pero yo se que ahí adentro de su ser, sigue Hermione, ella es su escancia – concluyo el rubio

-hablas como si la conocieras bien – le dijo Cat

-a tus amigos siempre hay que conocerlos, pero a tus enemigos hay que conocerlos mejor, y desgraciadamente por muchos años para mi fue mi enemiga, jejejeje aunque talvez yo, ni existía para ella – esto lo dijo mas como para si mismo el chico

-un enemigo juega un papel muy importante en la vida de uno Draco – analizo la chica

-a veces Cat, en medio de una guerra identificar a alguien como enemigo es la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo – solto todo con un suspiro.

Cat analizo sus palabras, era algo serio y con trasfondo – sabes Draco, creo que a veces la respuesta a todo es paciencia, es verdad que ahora Jean ya no es la Hermione que tu conociste, pero créeme cuando te digo que hizo lo necesario para sobrevivir aquí. Y con esas ultimas palabras la chica lo abandono para dirigirse a la casa de acampar donde aun dormía Jeremi.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, Hermione no había salido para nada de su alcoba, ni contestaba cuando alguien la iba a buscar, sentada en su terraza leía la carta que le había enviado esa mañana Harry.

Querida Herms:

Hace tiempo que no recibo ninguna carta tuya, para ser exactos ya 8 meses, se que estas bien, leí hace dos meses una nota en el profeta donde te alababan como la joven mas sobresaliente de la academia Lebrench, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, que te quiero mucho y que me haces mucha falta (Hermione comenzó a llorar y gimotear) La familia Weasley siempre pregunta por ti, Ginny y Ron dicen que tampoco les contestas ninguna carta, Ron piensa que es porque ahora te crees mejor que nosotros "estúpido Ron" pensó ella pero yo se que no es así, tu siempre has sido un amor como persona "mmm Harry si supieras lo que soy no te molestarías en escribir"

A mi me va muy bien, ya termine la academia de aurores con muy buenos resultados, hace dos semanas que ya estoy en campo y me ha gustado mucho, hay cada cosa que ver Hermi, "hace cuanto que nadie me llama así" suspiro la chica, Kingsley Shacklebolt sigue llevando por buen camino al ministerio, constantemente me pregunta como van tus avances en la academia y me pide que te recuerde que siempre tendrás un empleo aquí esperándote, ojala lo consideres, seria genial verte como antaño, "jamás podre ser como antes Harry" dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas con Ginny las cosas siguen muy bien, sabias que recibió una propuesta para jugar profesionalmente en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, "jejejeje quien lo diría, fue la única mujer de su familia y la única que consiguiera jugar profesionalmente" se alegro Hermione, como sabrás Molly dio el grito en el cielo, piensa que se ara daño su pequeña, si supiera lo salvaje e intensa que es su hija en la cama jajajaja, pero en fin, como sabes las cosas marchan muy bien, a veces creo que hasta algo aburridas, creo que me acostumbre a que cada año alguien quisiera matarme jajajajaja. "no cambias Harry" pensó

Bueno princesa me despido, deseándote lo mejor del mundo, te mando besos y abrazos, no olvides que te llevo en mi corazón y que no estas sola. Seguramente no contestaras porque estas muy ocupada estudiando, espero que al menos tengas tiempo de leer esta carta.

PD. Es verdad que Draco ingreso también en la academia? Dime por favor que no te esta molestando.

Con amor y cariño Harry J.P.

Hermione leyó nuevamente la carta otras tres veces, la metió nuevamente en su sobre y la guardo en un pequeño baúl junto a las otras 50 cartas enviadas por su amigo en los últimos 8 meses, Ron y Ginny también le habían escrito, pero después de las primeras 5 cartas sin contestar ya no habían insistido, Harry por su parte no quitaba el dedo del renglón, seguía escribiendo cada semana, ella al principio no había contestado porque siempre estaba llorando por como la trataban, después no tuvo tiempo por entregarse por completo a sus estudios y ser la mejor y al ultimo había intentado redactar tantas cartas que siempre terminaban en el bote de la basura porque para nada sonaban a la Hermione que Harry conocía, y si algo no quería Hermione era que Harry conociera su lado oscuro, sabia que la rechazaría y no se quería arriesgar.

Escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta

Toc toc toc Jean – era Ian

La chica palideció y no movió ni un musculo que delatara que estaba ahí

Toc toc toc se que estas ahí – hablaba fuerte el chico – te vi en la terraza desde mi habitación

La chica camino lentamente hasta la puerta

Toc toc toc abre por favor – suplico Ian – tenemos que hablar, creo que me debes una explicación – le exigió

Ella se enfureció – lárgate – le grito, coloco un hechizo para no irlo mas y regreso a su terraza

Unos 9 días mas transcurrieron así, con la diferencia de que Hermione desayunaba, comía y cenaba con los fénix, ya no iba a la biblioteca por lo menos no cuando Draco estaba presente, no le dirigía palabra alguna a Jeremi o Draco cuando se topaba con ellos, Hermione no dio mas explicación a Cat de lo sucedido con Jeremi y para nada quería hablar sobre Draco, las únicas horas que convivía con el rubio era en la clase de pociones 3 que compartían junto a otros 4 estudiantes, la estaba pasando muy mal, la traición de Ian le había roto el corazón, pero era algo que no le confesaría a nadie, ni a Cat, no quería acercarse mas a Draco por miedo a enredarse en algo con el, entonces entre el dolor, el miedo y la carga pesada que representaba estudiar en Lebrench siempre estaba histérica, asesinaba con la mirada cuando se percataba que alguien la observaba y siempre contestaba mal.

Ese martes en la clase de pociones…

-Hermione – saludo Draco al entrar a la clase de pociones, la chica lo ignoro – se puede saber porque estas molesta conmigo? – le exigió el poniéndose de pie frente a ella

-realmente nose porque crees que mereces que te dirija la palabra – contesto ella sin mirarlo mientras seguía su lectura, sus compañeros voltearon a verlos

-mira Hermione no te permito que me hables así – le reprocho el, ya se estaba cansando de ese jueguito de ella

-tu no me permites – medito ella – y se puede saber quien rayos te crees que eres tu para hablarme – le contesto poniéndose de pie frente a el

Draco suspiro largo y tranquilo, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, rio de lado y la tomo de la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda atrajo su cara y la dio un beso fugaz en los labios

-PLASH – resonó en el salón la bofetada que Hermione le dio

La mejilla blanca del chico estaba muy roja – igual lo valió – le dijo levantando los hombros y tomando asiento al ver que el profesor ingresaba a clases.


	10. Capítulo 10 Una visita

Capítulo 10 Una visita

Hermione estaba más que furiosa, como se atrevía ese güero desteñido hacer eso, y enfrente de toda la clase "si hubiera sido en privado tal vez…." "pero que estoy pensando, debo estar loca" llego a su mesa correspondiente para comer, dejo azotar sus útiles, sus compañeros de mesa ya sabían porque estaba molesta, en Lebrench los chismes corrían como pólvora.

-dejen de mirarme - les ordeno mientras tomaba asiento "genial lo que necesito, ser la comidilla de todos, hash maldito hurón

-relájate - le susurro Cat

-cómo quieres que lo haga - le contesto la castaña mientras casi apuñalaba su filete con el cuchillo

-no pudo estar tan mal - la rubia le dedico una sonrisa

-no puedes estar hablando enserio Cat - se giró a verla la castaña

-porque no? - inquirió

-vamos, es Draco Malfoy - le contesto - el nombre lo dice todo - concluyo Hermione muy molesta

-tú lo has dicho, fue Draco Malfoy, y ya dejo claro que está detrás de ti - le dijo Cat así como si nada, como si hablaran del clima

Hermione se tensó - lo último que necesito es a otro patán - dicho esto se levantó de su mesa y salió furiosa del comedor

Draco la observaba desde su mesa, aun no olvidaba lo bien que se había sentido al besarla, tan suave, tan rico, tan sensual….

-no te lo perdonara - hablo Jeremi sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco

-no necesito que lo haga - dijo muy seguro aunque no se sentía asi el

-es el? - pregunto Franc alado de Draco

-si es el - confirmo Eleonor girando su cabeza hacia la entrada

Varios mormullos se escucharon por todas partes, las cabezas se giraban a la entrada del comedor, ahí de pie enfundado en una túnica negra muy elegante y con gran porte estaba Harry Potter buscando a alguien con la vista, la directora se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada.

-buenas tardes señor Potter - hablo la Claud Llernoly, era una mujer ya de edad, pero muy hermosa y elegante

-buenas tardes directora - contesto Harry apretando suavemente su mano

-no lo espera tan pronto - contesto ella mirando al joven

-en cuanto usted confirmo mi petición no pude dejar pasar más tiempo - le dijo algo cohibido

-muy bien - le dio una sonrisa - Malfoy - hablo en voz alta girando su rostro hacia las mesas, Harry miro curioso como el rubio se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos.

-Potter - saludo el al moreno - dígame directora - dijo el rubio, le resultaba curioso que Harry estuviera ahí

-Malfoy - contesto este con un asentimiento de cabeza

-lleva al señor Potter con la señorita Granger - le pidió la directora

-sígueme Potter - pidió Draco, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos

-gracias directora - hablo Harry mientras salía detrás de Draco

Habían caminado unos metros ya - asi que aun no puedes evitar entrar a un lugar y ser el centro de atención Potter - dijo Draco pero sin burla o sarcasmo

-que puedo decir - contesto pensativo Harry - soy Harry Potter - medio sonrío

-vamos Potter puedes hacerlo mejor - le reto Draco por lo malo que era Harry para bromear

-jejejeje - rio Harry - donde esta Hermione? - pregunto mientras entraban a un edificio enorme

-donde crees? - le dijo el rubio

-en la biblioteca - concluyo Harry, no dejaba deber todo a su alrededor, los edificios eran hermosos, elegantes, muy finos, todo los muebles parecían tallados en detalles delicados.

-los viejos hábitos no cambian - le dijo mientras entraban a la inmensa biblioteca

Harry se quedó maravillado por la biblioteca, era inmensa, volteo al techo y parecía que era de varios pisos, mesas de estudio por todos lados, todo muy pulcro y ordenado - esto debe ser el cielo para ella - hablo Harry

Caminaron hasta la mesa habitual donde estaba Hermione con un libro enorme, llegaron por la parte detrás de la chica, Hermione levanto la cabeza al reconocer la colonia del chico - ahora no Malfoy - dijo muy molesta. Harry volteo a ver a Draco mientras se colocaba frente a Hermione.

-viejos hábitos también - concluyo el rubio mientras se retiraba dejándolos solos

Hermione levanto la cabeza para ver quien seguía ahí de pie - Harry - casi grito asombrada mientras dejaba caer su libro

-Hermione? - dijo bajito Harry, esa chica no le parecía Hermione, esa chica parecía una modelo, con su vestido azul marino entallado que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, dejando ver unas hermosas piernas, su cabello perfectamente rizado, maquillada, estilizada.

La castaña se puso de pie - Harry - repitió muy alegre

-Hermione - repitió el y la tomo en sus brazos - luces más hermosa Herms - le dijo al oído - mmm y sigues oliendo a jazmines

-vallamos a caminar - le propuso, mientras con un movimiento de varita su libro regresaba a su lugar, Harry le tendió su brazo y ella se colgó de el.

-aquí también tienes un lago - le dijo Harry mirando a donde se conducían

-a veces es tan parecido aquí a Hogwarts y a veces muy diferente - confirmo ella

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, llegaron hasta una banca frente al lago y tomaron asiento, Harry no soltó su mano

-que haces aquí? - pregunto finalmente Hermione, se sentía nerviosa

-pensé que te alegraría verme - contesto el volteándola a ver

-o no Harry, no me malinterpretes - trato de moderar su forma de hablar

-estoy preocupado, nose nada de ti hace 8 meses, estoy preocupado - le reclamo el joven

Hermione se quedó en silencio varios minutos, se sentía abrumada, no supo porque y comenzó a llorar, recordando porque se había alejado de su amigo.

-que pasa Herms? - pregunto preocupado Harry mientras la abrazaba al verla llorar

-es solo…. que o….. Harry estoy…. Tan sola….. y estar aquí…. Es tan difícil - confeso por fin la chica en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-explícame, es Malfoy? - pregunto furioso - dime si es por qué ahora mismo lo pongo en su lugar - demando el casi poniéndose de pie

-no Harry, no es el - dijo sujetándolo para que no se levantara

-entonces que es? Porque no contestaste ninguna carta? - le dijo furioso mientras le levantaba su cara para mirarla a los ojos - explícame Hermione - suplico al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su amiga.

Hermione solo siguió llorando, no podía hablar, se sentía muy mal consigo misma.

-Hermione no estás sola, eres mi hermana, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti todos estos meses, tuve que recurrir al ministro para pedir un favor personal a tu directora de que me dejara venir a verte, la respuesta de ella tardo en llegar dos meses, apenas la mando hoy por la mañana, no pude esperar y vine hoy mismo a saber qué pasa, y no me ire sin respuestas Hermione - le dijo muy serio

Ella pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos, la preocupación, el dolor de no saber nada de ella, se arrojó en sus brazos nuevamente, como había podido ser tan tonta y alejarse de él, en un segundo se aparecieron en su habitación

-cómo? pregunto Harry al verse en una alcoba

-aquí puedes aparecerte desde cualquier lugar hacia tu habitación, solo funciona así - le explico mientras limpiaba su cara y se dirigía a su armario, saco un pensadero y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a una chimenea - ven - le pidió, metió unos pensamientos más y jalo a Harry para ponerlo frente a el - nada será de tu agrado - le aviso.

Harry coloco sus manos a ambos costados del pensadero y sumergió su cabeza en él.


	11. Capítulo 11 Recuerdos

**Capítulo 11 Recuerdos **

Harry se sumergió dentro de una neblina gris, las imágenes borrosas comenzaron a tomar forma, miro a una Hermione mas familiar, no a la exuberante castaña sexi despampanante con la que acaba de hablar, no, esa era su Hermione, con el cabello suelto, rizado y desordenado, sus acostumbrados jeans flojos, una sudadera roja y cazadora café, su rostro libre de maquillaje, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos, Harry sabia el motivo, algunos de los mortifagos que habían conseguido escapar decidieron tomar venganza, 4 días antes de que ella ingresa a la academia, había encontrado a sus padres muertos en su sala de estar en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, los cuerpos estaban mutilados, por suerte esa noche el iba con ella, el entierro fue a los dos días y después de este Hermione no regreso a su casa, los 2 días faltantes para irse a la academia se había ido con el a su casa. En ese momento la chica iba entrando por las grandes puertas de la academia, Harry la miro con gusto pues ella miraba asombrada todo el territorio, el lago, los edificios, los jardines, se miraba hermosa maravillada.

Tan inmensa estaba ella que pudo notar como no se daba cuenta como la miraban mal sus compañeros, compañeros que Harry pudo notar vestían muy bien, la señalaban y la evitaban, pero su amiga siempre eclipsada en otras cosas, observo como una chica alta de cabello rubio pasaba y la empujaba con el hombre "o lo siento" escucho decir a Hermione, el se percato como la moreno lo hizo intencional y ni siquiera le contestaba.

Un nuevo recuerdo apareció, Hermione caminaba muy aprisa por un pasillo alborotado de estudiantes, llego hasta lo que parecía el comedor principal, este ya estaba casi lleno de varios alumnos, una chica apareció justo a lado de Hermione y le metió el pie, haciendo que la pobre castaña callera de bruces ante el piso y sus cosas rodaran por todas parte.

-ups lo siento – se disculpo fingidamente una chica de cabello negro

Hermione levanto su vista, Harry pudo vislumbrar sus ojos cristalinos, - porque me haces esto? – pregunto mientras se levantaba

-mmm vaya digamos que yo no comparto la caridad de nuestra directora – le dijo mientras pisaba su suéter evitando que la joven se parara, varios chicos ya estaban alrededor mirando

Harry busco con su vista a la directora y la vio ahí, a lo lejos mirando la escena detenidamente "¿Por qué no hace nada?" se cuestiono Harry

-vasta Alison, yo no me meto contigo – reclamo Hermione jalando de su suéter

-porque crees que puedes rutiarme, no somos iguales – la reprendió la chica – creo que necesitas que te lo recuerde – expillarmus – la varita de Hermione voló a las manos de Alison – con un movimiento mas de su varita congelo a Hermione del cuello hacia abajo, Harry pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su amiga – espero que aprendas – a continuación Alison atrajo una botella de vino de la mesa mas cercana y la vacío sobre Hermione, todos en el comedor rieron, la chica se marcho dejando a Hermione ahí tirada y congelada sobre el piso, unos que otros pasaban y le derramaban mas cosas encimas. Harry estaba muy molesto, con sus puños ya casi blancos, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta esperando que el recuerdo terminara, no quería ver mas, fue ahí cuando vio a una rubia entrar y desde la lejanía apuntar a Hermione con su varita, el giro a ver a su amiga y vio como esta ya descongelada y llena de sustancia cogía sus cosas aprisa y se marchaba.

El recuerdo dio paso a otro, Hermione parecía salir de la ducha pues llevaba el cabello mojado, corría por los jardines en dirección a un grupo de chicas y chicos, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellos y casi grito.

-devuélveme mi varita – exigió Hermione

Alison se giro – solo si te largas de aquí – le contesto burlonamente ella

-porque me haces esto? – pregunto dolida su amiga

-es obvio, este lugar no es para ti, lo degradas con tu presencia – le contesto mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

-me gane mi lugar aquí – le espeto la castaña

-te lo ganaste? Mmmm déjame ver, no eres de linaje puro, no eres rica, obvio no eres atractiva, así que ¿Cómo lo ganaste? – se rio la joven de ella mientras la apuntaba con su varita

-soy inteligente – dijo mientras sentía como unas cuerdas la rodeaban y la hacían caer al piso

-jajajaja muy bien, si quieres tu varita, - hizo aparecer una charco de lodo frente a la cara de Hermione, de este comenzaron a salir gusanos asquerosos, saco de su bolso su varita de Hermione y la tiro dentro del charco – tómala o pasa aquí la noche amarrada y el día hasta que alguien te encuentre y te libere – con esto hizo una seña a sus compañeros y se alejaron.

Harry noto como su amiga lloraba mirando fijamente al charco, se removía entre sus cuerdas que ya le habían hecho marcas por lo apretada que estaban, pasaron unos 20 minutos, Harry miro hacia tras y vio el verdadero espectáculo, alguien había conjurado el hechizo expandor que hacia que una imagen se proyectara en el cielo, vio a varios chicos desde sus terrazas mirando al cielo y a varios chicos en los jardines haciendo lo mismo, todos miraban lo que su amiga en esos momento hacia tirada sobre el piso, volteo de nuevo a ver a su amiga y vio la determinación y sufrimiento en sus ojos "no lo hagas Hermione" suplico Harry, su amiga comenzó arrastrarse hacia el charco, respiro profundo y metió su cara, segundos después de lo que a el le parecieron una eternidad su amiga remergió con su varita en su boca, llena de lodo y gusanos recorriendo su cara y cabello, ella logro hacer magia, desato sus cuerdas y se limpio con un hechizo, sin embargo al voltear y levantar su vista, vio su propia imagen y el espectáculo que acababa de dar, lanzo un hechizo para romper el del cielo, sin embargo hasta ahí se podían escuchar las risas de todos, camino hacia el lago y tomo asiento y comenzó a llorar. Harry jamás se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento, quiso abrazarla, consolarla, defenderla de todos esos malditos.

Un nuevo recuerdo apareció, todos la miraban mal, le insultaban, hasta uno que otro maestro la hacía menos en las clases, esa tarde Hermione se dirigía al la biblioteca cuando se topó con el grupo de Alison

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, es nada más y nada menos que la mascota de la academia – Alison le hablaba con mucha frialdad – que me miras estúpida muggle – le reto la chica

-soy bruja – contesto Hermione tímidamente a punto de llorar

-impura yo diría, no se cómo permiten que pises el mismo suelo que nosotros cuando más bien deberías estarlo besando – todas las demás chicas comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente mientras que Hermione corrió hacia el baño, entro y se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó a llorar, unos minutos después se secó sus lágrimas y salió para lavarse las manos cuando miro a una rubia que la miraba muy seria.

-llorando no vas a ganar nada - le dijo molesta – soy Catherine Spins – le tendió la mano

-yo soy Her… - intentaba hablar entre llorosos la castaña

-Hermione Jean Granger, mejor estudiante en cien años de Hogwarts, heroína mágica, primer orden de Merlín, hija de padres muggles – Hermione la miraba asombrada de que supiera tanto – todos sabemos quiénes son todos aquí, es parte de conocer la competencia, pero tú eres famosa en el mundo por pertenecer al trio de oro

Hermione la miro absorta – o – fue todo lo que dijo

-quieres sobrevivir? Pues entonces se peor que ellos, tu ya eres alguien aquí y eso les da miedo, tu nombre tiene peso – le informo la rubia cruzada de brazos

-pero a mí no me gusta ser así – se defendió la castaña

-quieres aprender todo lo que la academia tiene para ti? – la castaña asintió – pues entonces hazte respetar – le ordeno – vamos lávate la cara y vamos a comer – le dijo ya más risueña

Harry reconoció a esa rubia, era la que en el comedor había descongelado a Hermione.

Hermione caminaba por los jardines, se le cayó una pluma y se detuvo a lado de un charco para recogerla, ahí fue cuando vio a Alison que le seguía el paso muy de cerca, como esperando una oportunidad, y la castaña se la acababa de poner en bandeja de plata, Alison se paró a lado de la castaña que estaba inclinada y la empujo al charco de lodo, la castaña cayo boca abajo en el charco, hasta lodo se le había metido en la boca, vio a Cat corriendo hacia ella pero en el último momento la rubia lo pensó mejor y se detuvo a varios metros de ella mirándola profundamente.

Un montón de estudiantes se reunieron en círculo alrededor de la castaña y se reían a carcajadas, entre ellos estaban las amigas de Alison – ups lo siento pero mi madre me enseño que cada cosa debe estar en su lugar y como tú eres una asquerosa inmunda, debes estar en la suciedad – las carcajadas sonar más alto

Jean se puso de rodillas y busco su varita en el charco, la encontró y se puso de pie, con un hechizo no verbal se limpió de inmediato el lodo de toda su ropa y cuerpo e hizo desaparecer el charco, señalo Alison con su varita y la petrifico del cuello para abajo, todos se quedaron en silencio – tu mamá no te enseño nada sobre mi Alison, a mí me debes que tu trasero siga de pie, así que la próxima vez que te dirijas a mi sino es para besar el camino por donde paso mejor ni te acerques – Jean le hablo de la forma más fría y arrogante que conocía, se acercó lentamente a ella e hizo aparecer una cobra en sus manos, le acaricio la cabeza a su serpiente – no olvides que ayude a derrotar a Voldermort, y querida no creas que utilice magia blanca – deposito la cobra sobre los hombros de Alison y se marchó, la chica gritaba de miedo pues odiaba a las serpientes, varios se alejaron con temor mirando a Jean, solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un par de ojos color chocolate, Cat alcanzo a la castaña, le puso una mano en la espalda para que esta sacara el pecho y le levanto el mentón, Harry las siguió para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-camina despacio, no bajes la vista – le ordeno Cat

-ella está bien? – pregunto Hermione intentando no llorar

-sí, solo su orgullo esta por los suelos, no llores Jean, pronto llegaremos a tu habitación – le dijo la rubia muy contenta

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron muy rápidos, Hermione haciendo ejercicio, estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, estudiando modales, tomando mas materias extras, constantemente se veía una tabla de posiciones donde el nombre de Hermione cada vez que lo veía iba alcanzando las primeras posiciones hasta ser la numero uno, con eso apareció una Hermione mas bonita y sexi, vio varias discusiones mas con Alison donde su amiga la humillaba a ella y a sus amigas, todos la llamaban Jean, la respetaban e incluso Harry noto como algunos le temían, la vio humillar a chicas que jamás la habían molestado. Los recuerdos se volvieron lentos y dieron paso a otro. Draco estaba frente a su amiga.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Draco, sintió como muchos los miraban mientras Hermione parecía burlarse de el

-Jean Granger – contesto está siguiendo su camino

Draco la detuvo del brazo – y Hermione? – veía a Draco de cierta forma preocupado por su amiga

-Hermione? – lo miro con su típica cara de asco

-si la Hermione, tierna y sencilla, la sabelotodo insufrible pero humilde – escucho reclamar al rubio

-más bien dirás la sangre sucia con la que te divertías tú y tus compañeros mofándose – le dijo con amargura su amiga

Vio a Draco quedarse helado, sabia que era verdad lo que le decía ella. Mucha gente los escuchaba hablar

-que pasa Malfoy te sientes intimidado por mí – le dijo con una mueca de insuficiencia – si, supongo que no debe ser fácil aceptar que aquí no eres nada, solo un apellido más, aquí tu petulancia no tiene valor

-pero la tuya si verdad, y disfrutas haciéndolo – le dijo de forma cruel soltándola Draco

-y dime llegaste solo a esa conclusión o necesitaste ayuda Malfoy – le contesto mordaz, en ese momento llegaron a su encuentro Jeremi y Cat que ya se habían enterado del encuentro que estaban teniendo sus amigos

-mira Hermione ….

-Granger – miro la cara de confusión del rubio – para ti soy Granger que no somos iguales, no olvides tu lugar – le espeto ella, sintió la mano de Cat sujetando su mano, era un gesto que le decía "para"

Draco dio un paso hacia ella y hablo en voz baja – Granger – recalco – es una lástima que te convirtieras en lo que tanto odiabas –y sin esperar contestación el rubio se marchó.

Harry noto que ese comentario a Hermione le dolió mucho, ya no quiso mirar mas, salió del pensadero y se encontró con una Hermione mirándolo inquisidora mente, medito y fue a sentarse a un sillón, ella lo siguió de cerca,

Hermione lo miro expectante, a la espera de un juicio, vio como Harry se puso de pie, se miraba muy pensativo "seguro se marchara" pensó ella afligida, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Harry con un movimiento de varita apago todas las luces, dejando que la chimenea alumbrara un poco el lugar, se quito su chaqueta y zapatos, se dirigió a ella y la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, se recostó con ella y la acuno en su pecho – llora, ya estoy aquí pequeña – le escucho decir tembloroso. Hermione no lo pensó y comenzó a llorar como hacia tanto tiempo lo deseaba, lloro por todo, por no tener tiempo de sufrir por sus padres, por el maltrato, por la añoranza de sus amigos, por el bastardo de Ian, por ser ahora de lo peor. Se sentía protegida en sus brazos de su amigo.

Una hora paso hasta que Hermione se tranquilizo y se sentó – no estas decepcionado de mi Harry – le pregunto mientras se separaba de el para mirarlo.

Harry suspiro -somos magos, pero al final del día seguimos siendo humanos – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho – le recrimino – pero creo que hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir

-pensé que no me lo perdonarías – dijo tímida

-yo Hermione?, no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero estoy dolido – le reclamo el joven

-porque? – le pregunto ella

-me hiciste un lado, me preocupe por ti, y ahora veo que con justa razón – le reclamo el

-me hubieras dicho que abandonara la academia – acuso ella

-y es lo que debes hacer – le dijo firme Harry

-aun no concluyo mis estudios – le contesto

-estudios? Tu no necesitas estos estudios, ya eres grandiosa, con muchas puertas abiertas – la regaño – que necesitas demostrar Hermione? – le exigió saber

Ella no supo que contestar, bajo la cabeza e intento pensar. Al principio había visto la academia como un gran comienzo para su especialización en varias materias, después con la muerte de sus padres la vio como la salida para ignorar su realidad, y por ultimo alejada de sus amigos no creyó pertenecer a ningún otro lugar, pero ahora ahí estaba Harry recordándole que el la quería, que eran familia y que siempre la apoyaría.


	12. Capitulo 12 Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 12 Un nuevo comienzo

Harry caminaba con dirección a la salida, no había logrado convencer a Hermione de que abandonara la academia y se marchara con él, estaba por llegar a la salida cuando se encontró a cierto rubio sentado sobre una banca de plata cerca de las puertas de salida de la academia, camino hacia él y se detuvo frente a él.

-me esperabas? – le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Draco

El rubio saco una cajetilla de cigarros del bolso de su abrigo, saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a buscar su encendedor, después de unos segundos Harry saco un encendedor en color plata con un león encriptado de oro y lo encendió cerca del rostro del rubio, este levanto una ceja, jamás habría pensado que el perfecto Harry Potter tuviera un vicio, inclino un poco su rostro hacia el fuego y prendió su cigarrillo, recobro su postura y le ofreció un cigarrillo al moreno, este lo acepto de buena gana.

-va a marcharse? – pregunto finalmente Draco, había visto a Hermione caminar de la mano con Harry por los jardines

-porque te interesa? – pregunto casual el, después de mirar los recuerdos de su amiga le causaba inquietud que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-no me interesa – le contesto arrogante con su típica forma de arrastrar las palabras

-jejejeje esto no los llevara a nada bueno – rio con ironía Harry

-no sé de qué me hablas – fingió ignorancia Draco

-haya fuera Malfoy, nada a cambiado, esos estúpidos prejuicios de estatus de sangre siguen existiendo – le informo Harry molesto, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la banca

-son solo estupideces – le corto Malfoy, hacía tiempo que el ya no tenía esos prejuicios

-eso mismo pensaras cuando estén haya fuera, seguirás con ella aunque todos tus socios te den la espalda? – le inquirió Harry, pues era de conocimiento de él que Draco había heredado todas las acciones de sus padres y que los demás socios de sus compañías eran de linajes puros. – la defenderás Malfoy?

Draco no supo que contestar, ¿Por qué rayos Potter le preguntaba eso? El no pensaba más que pasar una noche con ella y ya, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta estupidez Potter?

Harry se puso de pie, con una última bocanada termino su cigarrillo, dejo caer la colilla al piso, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón dios tres pasos y se detuvo, giro su cabeza sobre su hombro – entonces no te acerques a ella, no necesita que le hagan más daño aquí – y sin esperar respuesta del rubio se marchó.

El rubio se quedó sobre la banca sentado por otra hora más, meditando en las palabras del moreno, ¿Qué rayos tenía esa mujer que hacía que el todo el tiempo pensara en ella, que sintiera que algo se contraía en su estómago cada vez que la veía reír con otro hombre, que algo caliente recorriera su pecho cuando ella lo trataba con gentileza. Draco Malfoy jamás se había enamorado, nunca había sentido celos por alguna amante, ni mucho menos los llego a sentir en su tiempo cuando Pansy había sido su novia a pesar de saber que la morena era talvez la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts y que todos los hombres babeaban por ella. Recordaba las palabras que su madre le había dicho hace unos años …."Ten cuidado a quien escoge tu corazón hijo, una vez que un Malfoy ama, jamás se vuelve a enamorar, tu corazón le pertenecerá a esa mujer…. Por siempre"….

Unos pocos días habían pasado desde la visita de Harry, ha Hermione le había caído de maravilla la visita de su amigo, se portaba menos altanera, había contestado las cartas de sus amigo, donde les pedía disculpas por no haber contestado antes, sus clases iban aun de maravilla, había tomado dos materias más por la tarde, pretendía acabar la academia lo más pronto posible, el fin del semestre se acercaba, y durante las vacaciones adelantaría materias, no pensaba dejar la academia así como tal, se iría, sí, pero bajo sus términos. Esa noche como todas, se encontraba en la biblioteca, justo en ese momento Draco iba llegando.

-Hermione – la saludo mientras le tendía su café habitual

-Draco – contesto ella tomando el café y dándole una pequeña sonrisa e forma de agradecimiento

-es verdad lo que se rumorea por ahí? – le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

-muchas cosas se rumorean por ahí – dio en respuesta ella mientras tomaba su libro para comenzar a leerlo

-¿es verdad que ya estas especializada en 6 carreras? – pregunto súbitamente el, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima

Ella suspiro, cerro su libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa – especialista en leyes mágicas, docencia, Auror, Transformaciones, Traductora (dominación a menos de 10 lenguas), Historiadora y Herbologia analítica – le contesto sosteniéndole la mirada.

-son 7 entonces – repuso el sin poder evitar mirarla con asombro - ¿acaso duermes? – le pregunto juguetonamente el rubio

-jejejejeje – ella no pudo evitar reír

Draco se maravilló de su sonrisa, lucia como ángel, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír sinceramente, la alegría podía verse en sus ojos, esos ojos color wiski en los que se perdía. … ¿y bien? … escucho, la chica lo miraba como a la espera de una respuesta, se había quedado tan embobado que no había puesto atención en lo que le había preguntado ella – perdón? – pregunto avergonzado

-jejejeje – ella rio - ¿Qué a ti como te va? – le repitió mirándolo atentamente

-ha, bien, muy bien, seguramente en vacaciones me especialice en pociones y transformaciones – miro hacia otro lado, comenzaba a sentirse intimidado por la mirada de la chica

-genial – contesto ella – hace paso terminaras posiblemente especializado en todas las carreras

-seguramente, pero no igual de rápido que tu – se lo dijo a forma de cumplido – a este paso ¿Cuándo terminaras? – le pregunto mientras volvía a mirarla a la cara

-pronto – dijo ella apartando por primera vez la mirada

-Que tan pronto? – quiso saber el, se imaginaba que seguramente en dos semestres mas

-pronto – solo repitió ella, tomo su libro y comenzó a leer, Draco entendió que la plática había concluido, la imito y tomo su libro.

Con el pasar de los días Draco y Hermione comenzaron a tener platicas más largas durante su estadía en la biblioteca, reían, compartían puntos de vista, e incluso a veces discutían, era imposible dejar los viejos hábitos, pero siempre se contenían para no terminar mal. Pero ese era el único lugar donde Hermione hablaba con el libremente, si bien desayunaba con él, Cat y Jeremi, no participaba mucho en sus conversaciones, se dedicaba a leer los periódicos que le llegaban. Y Draco estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería involucrarse de más.

Pero había alguien que no perdía de vista estos cambios, y obvio quería detalles…

-no vas a decirme Jean? – interrogaba por décima vez Cat a Hermione

-ya te he dicho un millos de veces que solo charlamos para aclarar dudas sobre materias – contestaba Hermione ese domingo por la mañana mientras se arreglaba en su cuarto

- y yo debo contestarte por millonésima vez que no te creo – le decía risueña la rubia mientras se recostaba sobre la cama de su amiga

-vamos Cat, acaso no vas a dejarme en paz – suplico la castaña mirándola por el espejo

-no, quiero saber – le pidió fingiendo cara triste

-jajajaja, eres imposible – le contesto Hermione mientras le mostraba su lengua

-solo quiero saber – le pidió la rubia

- y yo te digo que es solo eso – volvió a explicar la castaña

-ok, fingiré que te creo – acepto Cat – pero solo por ahora – amenazo finalmente

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a maquillarse.

-tu como vas con Jeremi? – fue el turno de Hermione para interrogar

-de maravilla – le contesto Cat con una enorme sonrisa

-que gusto – le dijo sinceramente

-creo que Jeremi es el indicado Jean – informo la rubia tras dar un largo suspiro

-que Merlín te escuche – suplico la castaña, en el tiempo que llevaba en la academia había visto salir a Cat con 4 tipos, pero también sabía que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo el pelirrojo

Las chicas se soltaron a reír hasta que una paloma de papel entro volando por la ventana y se posó sobre la mano de Hermione, está la tomo y comenzó a desdoblarla, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de quién era, la leyó rápido y se quedó muy asombrada, Cat que ya estaba impaciente por saber que decía y de quien era, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Hermione que se había quedado al parecer en shock, tomo el papel de su mano y leyó en voz alta.

Hermione J.G.

¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el lago en la tarde?, me gustaría que me explicaras una poción que no logro entender, sé que podríamos hablarlo en nuestra hora de lectura, pero no quisiera distraerte a esa hora.

Draco L.M.

-Waoooo, lo bueno es que no pasa nada – le dijo burlonamente Cat

-ya lo has leído, es solo académicamente – contesto Hermione muy roja

-aja, ¿desde cuando Draco te pide consejo en pociones cuando va más adelantado que tú? – Ironizo la rubia – por cierto que fina caligrafía – admiro

Hermione seguía en silencio, le sorprendía de sobre manera esa invitación, tenía días que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía en la biblioteca, pero de eso a salir había una gran diferencia.

-y bien, ¿Qué vas a contestarle? – pregunto Cat sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Disculpen si ya no actualizo tan pronto como antes, es que ya se acabaron mis vacaciones, y entre el trabajo, la universidad y mi peque no me queda mucho tiempo .

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan!


	13. Capitulo 13 La raiz de todas las pasione

Capítulo 13 ..."La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor"…

Era lo hora de la comida, Hermione y Cat estaban charlando con Albert…..

-así que ya tienes 7 carreras en la manga Jean – le dijo con un poco de envidia el chico

-si, así es – fue todo lo que le dijo

-cualquiera diría que llevas prisa por salir de aquí Jean – esta vez el que hablo fue

-quien no? – ironizo ella si mirarlo, esta muy entretenida cortando un trozo de filete

-que te espera haya fuera Granger – interrumpió la conversación Alison mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Arnolt, ya se habían reconciliado, después de todo los mejores pretendientes del colegio eran Arnolt, Albert y Simut, pero de estos tres el único guapo era el primero, aunque si se trababa de guapos, Draco Malfoy dejaba muy atrás a todos, hacia ya muchos meses habían compartido sabanas, pero solo había quedado en eso, en un encuentro de una sola noche.

– aquí podrás ser muy buena, pero haya fuera los mejores trabajos son para nosotros – le dijo fríamente.

-a veces Alison me pregunto como es que lograste llegar aquí – la castaña poso sus cubiertos sobre su plato, reposo sus manos sobre sus piernas y miro fijamente a la pelinegra, varios a su alrededor ya estaban atentos a la pelea que se avecinaba – no pareces muy inteligente sabes, dices la primer estupidez que te llega a la mente.

-que tu quieras llamar estupidez a tu cruda realidad es diferente – contrataco Alison, era difícil que alguien la intimidara – yo solo digo lo obvio – le dio una sonrisa llena de hipocresía

-si ese es el caso, ilústrame – la reto Hermione – que es lo que a mi me espera haya fuera que es tan malo – la miro divertida, y de reojo veía como Draco la miraba

**A unas cuantas mesas….**

-que estarán peleando? – pregunto interesado Franc

-últimamente pelean mucho - contesto Jeremi

-desde que se rumorea de que el profesor Ian la engaño con Alison – comento Eleonor

Draco no sabia que eso era de conocimiento publico.

-as tu magia Eleonor – pidió bajito Franc, con un hechizo no verbal la discusión que metros mas haya llevaban a cabo las chicas se reprodujo en su mesa.

Draco los miro escandalizado, todos se darían cuenta que los estaban espiando, miro a Jeremi en la espera de que hiciera algo.

Jeremi voltio a ver a Draco – también hay un escudo invisible en nuestra mesa, nadie puede escuchar lo que se dice o escucha en nuestra mesa – contesto a la pregunta no formula del rubio.

-_eso es algo muy obvio_ – todos identificaron la voz de Alison – _soledad, podríamos empezar por ahí, o no es verdad que tus padres están muertos, se dice que algunos mortifagos acabaron de la forma mas cruel con ellos_

Draco noto como la cara de Hermione se tensaba

-_eso no es de tu incumbencia Alison_ – esta vez la que hablo era Cat, que parecía fulminar a la otra con la mirada

-_ha si lo había olvidado, tu también eres huérfana_ – Alison atacaba ahora a Alison, Jeremi apretó sus manos en puño

-_déjala Cat, la pobre no tiene una vida interesante que por eso necesita meterse en la nuestra_ – Draco sonrió ante la respuesta de Hermione, vio como ahora era Alison la que hacia muecas

-_interesante, tendríamos que saber a que le llamas tu interesante_ – se defendió la pelinegra – _dudo que tu puedas ser interesante, no por algo todos tus novios te botan_

Todos guardaron silencio en las dos mesas, tenia muy poco que había pasado lo de Ian

-_así que todo esto es por Ian_ – oyeron hablar tranquila a Hermione – _en lo particular puedes quedarte con el, y te informo, yo fui la que boto a Ian y creme a ti solo te utilizo para una noche, de no ser así, no me seguiría buscando para hablar, en cuanto a Arnolt, también yo lo deje, sabes Alison, todo este tiempo has sido el plato de segunda mano._

Alison tomo su varita y apunto a la castaña, todos las miraron con miedo

-_pensé que eras mas lista que eso_ – hablo Hermione sin moverse viendo a la pelinegra

-_ya me tienes harta, tu y tus aires de superioridad cuando solo eres la escoria de esta escuela_ – casi le grito Alison

-_y que es lo que te da mas coraje Alison_ – Hermione se puso de pie – _¿que tengas que compartir conmigo el lugar o que esta escoria como te gusta llamarme sea mejor que tu e_n todo? – el semblante de ella era tranquilo pero firme

-_solo eres una estúpida con mucha suerte de que la directora sintiera pena por ti y te admitiera en la academia_ – la pelinegra recompuso su postura y guardo su varita, Draco la miro con risa, todos sabían que si tenían un duelo, Alison llevaba las de perder.

-_sabes tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo_ – la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

Alison furiosa de que la dejara con la palabra grito – _maldita asquerosa sangre sucia, todos pensamos eso de_ _ti_ – la castaña siguió su paso sin detenerse mientras todos cuchicheaban en el comedor.

Draco se puso de pie y siguió a Hermione en la distancia, esta se paro a lado del lago con la mirada en alto.

-pensé que no vendrías – hablo el rubio mientras se colocaba a lado de ella

Hermione se había propuesto declinar la cita por lo cual no le había contestado su nota, pero con lo sucedido hacia unos minutos necesitaba aire puro, por lo cual había caminado por el lago – no conteste tu nota

-pero estas aquí, es lo que importa – repuso el chico

-no es por ti – contesto un poco grosera, aun estaba alterada y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que el hurón pensara que le interesaba a ella

-lo se, no importa – hizo aparecer con su varita un bote, la volteo a ver, podía ver en sus ojos las ganas de llorar – ven, demos un paseo por el lago – subió al bote y le tendió su mano

Ella lo miro dudosa, pero al final el le sonrió y termino por convencerla, tomo su mano y subió al bote, se sentó frente a el, el bote era de color blanco, pequeño, con solo dos asientos, uno frente a otro, Draco comenzó a remar sin magia para sorpresa de la chica.

Así pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Draco se le ocurrió una forma de distraerla de lo que seguramente estaba pensando – _…."La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación"…._

Hermione volteo a verlo - Lope de Vega – le contesto al identificar al autor de tan celebre frase -…. _"El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inexplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo"…_

El rubio le dio una media sonrisa y contesto - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer – ella le sonrió descaradamente – _…"Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor"…_

Ella quedo muy asombrada, no creía que el rubio alguna vez en su vida hubiera leído un libro escrito por algún Muggle - Mario Benedetti— le contesto _-"El enamoramiento es un estado de miseria mental en que la vida de nuestra conciencia se estrecha, empobrece y paraliza"._ – en estos momentos no apostaba ella por el amor

-José Ortega y Gasset – le contesto el sonriente - _"Las pasiones alteran momentáneamente la índole de los hombres, pero no la destruyen"._ – intentaba hacerle ver el lado bueno.

-Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos – le contesto con un suspiro - _…"Enamorarse es crear una religión cuyo Dios es falible"…_ - explico ella, había sufrido tanto por amor, que no lo conciliaba como una idea buena

-Jorge Luis Borges – contesto el después de meditar un rato - _…"Temer al amor es temer a la vida, y los que temen a la vida ya están medio muertos"_… - solto los remos, se inclino sobre sus rodillas y la miro a los ojos

-Bertrand Russell – contesto ella en un susurro - _…"Es tan corto el amor y es tan largo el olvido"…_ - dejo salir mirando los ojos grises del chico

-Pablo Neruda – el tomo sus manos sobre las piernas de ella - _…"El amor es una pieza de teatro en la que los actos son muy cortos y los entreactos, muy largos. ¿Cómo llenar los intermedios sino mediante el ingenio?"…_

-Ninon de l'Enclos. – ella se inclino un poco hacia el, era tan fácil perderse en su mirada - _…"Nacemos solos, vivimos solos, morimos solos. Sólo mediante el amor y la amistad podemos crear la ilusión momentánea de que no estamos solos"…_

-Orson Welles – acerco su rostro al de ella, tan cerca que podía contar sus pecas - _…" El amor es algo indispensable, te llena de vida y da sentido a esta misma"…_

La castaña lo miro por unos segundos mientras se inclinaba un poco mas hacia el, podía oler su aliento a menta – no reconozco a ese autor – dijo mientras serraba sus ojos

-soy yo – contesto el mientras soltaba una de sus manos y la tomaba del rostro acortando la mínima distancia que los separaba y la besaba dulcemente, unos segundos después se separaron.

-regresemos por favor – pidió la chica sin poder voltear a verlo.

El regreso fue en completo silencio, no había sido la intención de Draco volver a besarlo, solo que tenerla ahí tan indefensa y contrariada le había hecho sentir la necesidad de infundirle felicidad y para ser honesto con el mismo, ese beso le había encanto, pues ella lo había correspondido, besar sus labios había sido tan maravilloso que hasta para el mismo le resultaba difícil no mirarla sin sonrojarse.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago el rubio bajo primero y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella ya lucia mas tranquila y el se atrevería a decir que hasta parecía contenta.

El fin del semestre se le fue como agua a Hermione, pero sin duda alguna seguía colocada en el primer lugar, contaban con casi 6 semanas para dar inicio a su nuevo semestre, ella había solicitado clases particulares para adelantarse en materias y concluir su propósito, sin duda alguna era algo muy favorable, pues mantenía su cabeza ocupada, ya que últimamente pensaba demasiado en cierto rubio, y no era para menos, pues si bien ahora ya casi n se veían debido a que no compartían ninguna clase sus encuentros en la biblioteca ya no eran para leer, si no para platicar, alguna que otra vez daban un paseo por los jardines y el rubio ya le había robado mas de 10 besos, a veces dejaba que la tomara de la mano, no tenían nada hablado sobre lo que eran, y ella lo prefería así.

Draco por su parte no quería analizar lo que sentía estando cerca de ella, jamás admitiría que se no estaba tranquilo hasta que la veía entrar por las mañanas a la cafetería y dirigirse hasta la mesa de el, se conformaba con un "buenos días chicos" pues sabia que cuando callera la noche disfrutaría de una hora de su compañía y charla y cuando corría con suerte lograba robarle mas tiempo mientras paseaban por los jardines, había seguido el ejemplo de ella y tomaba clases particulares durante vacaciones, lo cual hacia que ahora solo la viera en la biblioteca. Pero había tan aventurado de robarle ya varios besos, los cuales para su suerte ella correspondía, y una que otra vez le había permitido tomar su mano, el quería entablar una relación con ella pero iba despacio, sabia que ella aun desconfiaba de el, y por otro lado, cada vez resonaban mas las palabras de Harry en su cabeza, aunque claro esta el sabia que todo esto solo seria un noviazgo de escuela.

Que equivocados estaban los dos y si no remediaban su comportamiento tal vez esto les pasaría una factura muy grande, pues haya fuera, en el mundo donde tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar, ella seguía siendo una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin, ella una sangre sucia y el un pura sangre…..


End file.
